


Save Me

by Rene379



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Greg Lestrade, M/M, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene379/pseuds/Rene379
Summary: 很多年后，他们只来得及感慨一句“那是相爱，奈何太过年轻”。PS：也就是一个老夫老妻破镜重圆的俗套故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是几年前只开了头的旧文，已写完，慢慢搬运过来。写大纲的时候第三季还没有播出，所以文中涉及到原作的部分多集中在前两季，对第三季以后的内容会有改编。  
> 2.本文中Mary只是John情感生活的过客，一个普通人。  
> 3.脑洞无限，文笔有限，私设如山X3，可能存在OOC的情况。  
> 4.他们都不属于我。  
> 5.有原创人物。  
> 6.欢迎大家批评与指正~

2012年3月6日

Lestrade费力地将衣柜里最后一件他的衣服塞进行李箱，箱子里东西不多，可尺寸明显太小，卡其色风衣的衣角被挤出箱子，皱皱巴巴又可怜兮兮地耷拉在外边。Lesrade弯腰抓起衣角在手里胡乱团了团，塞进了箱子边缘的缝隙中。

他直起身看着空空的衣柜呼出一口气：很好，现在还差书房了。

与Olivia离婚其实一点儿没让他意外，事实上，就连Olivia出轨这件事他也早就心知肚明，但这绝不是因为那次Sherlock的嘲讽，而是出于一名警探丈夫的直觉。

其实，他很清楚，这些年与Olivia的婚姻早就名存实亡。对两个人来说，比起用婚姻这个甜蜜的谎言困住彼此，理智的分手倒是最好的选择。

所以，在他结束了难得的热带旅行之后，Olivia和他正式严肃地讨论离婚事宜，问他是否有什么要求的时候，他非常平静且直截了当地摇头表示没有了。

然而，在离婚这件意料之中的事情里，唯一让他感到出乎意料的是，几年前就可以提出离婚的Olivia竟然拖了这么久才提出来。

这不是因为他早已厌倦和Olivia一起生活，毫无疑问，她是个好妻子，只是他觉得她应该早些得到解脱，早些获得自由。

而这个问题终于在他于协议上签下名字后得到了答案。

 

“你知道吗，Greg，在我遇到的男人里，你是最好的一个。我甚至可以为你忍受你繁忙的工作，我曾希望能够和你一直走到最后，也曾为了挽救婚姻做了很多年的努力，但是很可惜，我逐渐看明白，对我来说，你只是个好男人，却不是个好丈夫；你足够负责，却不够爱我。我仍然爱着你，可是现在我对自己的爱超过了对你的爱，对不起。”Olivia拖着行李走到门口站住，“有些时候，你让我觉得你要么从来不会去爱，要么已经深深爱过，总之，我在你身上根本看不到爱情的痕迹。无论如何，祝你幸福，Greg。”

Lestrade看着无名指上的戒痕，在被晒黑的皮肤的映衬下，那一道细细的痕迹特别显眼，他抬头张了张嘴却终是无言目送她离开，他知道，他亏欠她的太多。

有些歉意，不需要表达，有些亏欠，根本没办法弥补。

 

书房里没有多少Lestrade的东西，他本就不是一个喜欢读书的人。书架上Olivia的书已经全部搬走了，只剩下最下面被书桌挡住的格子里的纸箱子。

纸箱子上布满灰尘，他把箱子搬出来的时候，扬起来的灰尘让他打起了喷嚏。他皱着眉打开箱子，箱子很大，但里面的东西不多，他翻了翻，认出来这些都是他结婚之前的杂物。

九十年代的摇滚磁带、拳击手套、夸张的帽子……

Lestade笑了起来：那些年挺疯狂的。

他坐在地板上，把东西一样样从箱子里拿出来，随意摆在周围，直到伸进箱子里的手摸到了被压在箱底的最后一个东西。

牛皮纸的触感让他的回忆突然断掉了，他急切地把东西从箱子里拿了出来，从已经被撕开的写着“To Mine，From Yours”的扁扁的牛皮纸袋中抽出里面的东西。

Lestrade盯着它，纸上的字是他平生写过的最工整的字，里面的东西他迄今为止买过的最荒唐的东西，这是他没来得及送出去的礼物——《1812序曲》黑胶唱片。

 

“你出差回来不过两个小时，现在又要去公司？”躺在床上有着深棕色卷发的大男孩靠着床头看着站在床边背对他正在穿衣服的人问，那人只是转过来冲笑了一下，扣纽扣的手速一点儿也没有慢下来的意思。

浅色却耀眼的发，桀骜却温柔的眼神，克制却上扬的嘴角，二十左右的年纪，配上明显与年纪不符的神情，细长的手系上皮带的瞬间落在他的眼里真是该死的性感。

床上的人突然像豹子一样跳下床，坏笑着用一只手揽着对方的后颈，吻了上去，用另一只手扯着刚刚系好的皮带。

“Hey，hey，Greg。”对方笑着挣扎。

Greg不舍地放开那两片薄唇：“说真的，你不考虑换个工作吗？我对你现在的工作很不满，复杂、神秘……”

“就像我一样，你不喜欢吗？”

“……而且效率低下。”

“Oh，Greg，你知道这一点可不像我。”

两个人笑了起来，Greg帮他系上领带：“我给你买了一份礼物，为了庆祝你出差归来，不过为了惩罚你，我打算等你晚上回来再送给你。”

不到一个小时之后，被破门而入的人按在地上的Greg开始后悔没有当时就把礼物送出去，或者直接告诉他是什么。

四十八个小时之后，Greg开始后悔给他买了这个礼物，或者可以说后悔认识这个人。

 

本来就不算长的往昔被回忆压缩得更短，Lestrade放下唱片，和其他杂物一样放在地板上，又笑了笑：那些年确实挺疯狂的。

收拾妥当，Lestrade拖着行李，单手抱着纸箱走到门口。恰在此时，门铃作响，他放下手里的东西开门，看到门外站着的不是他以为的Olivia，却是已经好久不见的Anthea。这位手机加套装小姐一如既往地把全部注意力放在手机上，侧了一下身子，让他看到她身后的黑色轿车。

No……

报告，没完没了的报告，他当然知道会发生这些。在过去的数年里，这件事就是他重点工作之一。

Lestrade突然有些恼火，若是换做平常，他只是嘴上或心里抱怨几句就上车，但是今天他不想听从命令。

“No。”

Anthea闻言，罕见的把视线从手机上移开，打量过去，心里在衡量针对这种情况的各种解决措施的可行性与风险系数。

手机铃声响起。

**_“请上车。MH”_ **

短信的内容让他更加愤怒，他回信， _ **“我刚度假归来”**_

_**“我知道。MH”** _

_**“今天仍然在我的假期之内，你无权让我工作。”** _

_**“我知道。MH”** _

_**“看在老天的份上，我刚离婚！”** _

_**“我知道。MH”**_ 这一条似乎晚了几秒才到。Lestrade低声咒骂一句，然后大力戳着手机屏幕的键盘，就在拼出 _ **“fuck”**_ 立刻发送出去的时候，再次收到了信息。

_**“Sherlock有麻烦，请上车。”** _

“Fuck！”未发出的信息直接从嘴里说了出来，他低头看了纸箱两秒，从箱子中拿出牛皮纸包着的黑胶唱盘，然后拉着行李箱直奔专属座驾。

汽车开动的时候，Lestrade隔着玻璃注视着被他放在门口的箱子，孤零零的它似乎在控诉着他的冷血与无情。


	2. Chapter 2

最后一条信息的内容让Lestrade不安了一路。这么多年，他看到过Sherlock遭遇麻烦之后的各种狼狈，也设想了他将要看到的悲惨情景。然而眼下的情景却是他无论如何也没有想到的。

“你在这里搞什么鬼？”

在小宾馆里等了一会儿的Lestrade却只得到了这么一句问候，隔着墨镜翻了白眼，选择无视Sherlock的不欢迎：“我在度假，你信吗？”

“我不信。”

看到后边跟进来的John，他摘下墨镜：“Hello，John。” 

John倒是热情：“Greg。”

“听说你们在这边，忙什么呢？追查电视里说的那条地狱犬吗？”

Sherlock穷追不舍：“你还没解释呢，探长，你为什么会在这里？”

“我说过了，我在度假。”

“你晒得这么黑，明显是刚度假回来。”

“我还想再度一个。”他有些惊讶，这连他自己都不能信服的话被他说的理直气壮。

“是Mycroft搞的鬼吧，当然是了。听到巴斯克维尔出了事，就派我的监护人来暗中监视我，还用化名，所以你才自称什么‘Greg’？”Sherlock一脸嫌弃。

John好心提醒：“他本来就叫那个名字。”

“是吗？”

“没错，你压根就没关心过吧。”他生气地瞪着Sherlock，“听好，我不是你的监护人，我只是被你哥哥使唤惯了。”说到最后一句，他有点心虚地移开了视线。

“事实上，你来得正好。”Lestrade觉得John及时说了这句话简直好极了，他宁可牺牲假期去义务劳动，也不愿和Sherlock这个小混蛋再多呆在一起一分钟。

 

在旅店的进货交易账单上的数据面前，矮个子的老板Bill仍然试图用拙劣苍白的谎言骗过经验丰富的苏格兰场探长，而Lestrade只是在他将虚假且无足轻重的责任揽在自己身上并对另一个老板也是自己的伴侣Gary道歉后面无表情地说了句“nice try” 。

搞清楚来龙去脉后，Lestrade对这两人不负责任的行为既愤怒也无语，然而究竟以什么罪名起诉却很难确定，他需要联系当地警察去处理这件事。

John跟在他身后还在为Sherlock说好话，他也没兴趣去计较Sherlock到底是不是像John说的那样很欢迎他，心里偷着乐什么的，于是就顺着John把Sherlock的一切行为归为他不熟悉的自闭症，临了还为了呼应之前说的那一句“我还想再度一个”而不走心地夸赞了这里。

可是他总觉得有一句重要的话忘记告诉John。

事实证明，Sherlock参与的案子绝不是简单的案子，巴斯克维尔案件的发展最后超过了他的想象。案件的真相直到几日后他坐在办公室里闲来无事阅读John的博客时才了解一些。同时，John被Sherlock当成小白鼠的这件事让他一下子想起来那天他要告诉John的话是什么。

他忘了再次提醒善良的John：Sherlock是个麻烦。

是的， Sherlock是个麻烦，而且只会制造麻烦，却从不解决这些麻烦。

这是很早之前他就知道的事情，这个时间要追溯到他第一次见到Sherlock，却不是Sherlock以为的他们糟糕透顶的第一次见面。

 

1998年4月14日

“真他妈邪门了！”

Lestrade刚走进警局就听到同事Andrew大喊一句，习惯了Andrew平日里大惊小怪的他随口问：“发生了什么事？”

“操！”Andrew又骂了一句，“刚才端了一个毒品交易据点，在现场发现一个孩子，贩毒人员说没见过他，在他身上也没搜出毒品，所以照例带回来登记询问，结果他的情况我们一点儿没问出来，倒是他把询问人员的情况都交代了。”

“真的？”

Andrew点头，低声说：“就连Lucy昨天没在家过夜的事情都猜出来了。”

“那她昨天在哪过夜？”看到Andrew看过来的眼神，Lestrade意会地点点头，“厉害了，伙计！”

“真是撞见鬼了！”

“人在哪儿？”

Andrew抬着下巴指了不远处的办公室：“别人都拿他没办法，送到头儿的办公室了。”

Lestrade隔着玻璃向办公室里望去，正好看见上司铁青的脸色，办公桌对面的椅子上坐着传闻中神奇的男孩，从Lestrade的角度看去，只能看见未着地的前后摆动的双腿，和椅背上漏出的深色卷发。

真是有趣极了！

自从去年警校毕业，受身在MI5的校友Charles的赏识被推荐进入苏格兰场成为警员到现在，Lestrade还是第一次见到上司脸上挂着如此难看的神色。

站在他身后的Andrew用肩头轻轻撞了一下他：“算你小子运气好，让你去和他碰面，我保准能知道你不为人知的秘密。”

“算了吧，我还有什么秘密是你们不知道的。”

“谁知道呢？说不定你每天下班也不是乖乖回家，而是躺在谁的床上呢。”

Lestrade刚想反驳，却看到办公室里沉默了半天的上司换上了和善的脸孔，上身前倾靠近男孩说了些什么，然后站起身意欲打开门，门外的两人则见状迅速离开。

Lestrade偷瞄了一眼这个男孩，十一二岁的样子，顶着一头浓密的深色发卷，满是稚气的五官和那副高人一等目空一切的神情结合起来的违和感几乎就让他笑出声。

有那么一瞬间，这个孩子让他想起了上个月出差至今未归的人。

他很想知道这个孩子到底是谁，他忽然觉得他应该跟着他，如果他不这样做，很可能以后都不会有机会了。

于是，他真的跟踪了。

结果，他跟丢了。

 

在这之后的数年，这个男孩一直都没有再出现，而他自己似乎也很快忘记了这段经历。这样的人，他只见过两个，一个让他跟丢了，另一个也很快离他远去。

他觉得这样也很好，他是普通人，所见所闻所经历都普通一些也没有什么不好。

可是事实却在嘲笑他的天真。

这之后的第八年，2005年8月的一天晚上，非工作时间，他在一条暗巷中意外地发现了正在进行的小规模的毒品交易。卖家跑得飞快，买者却因长期没有接触毒品导致无力逃跑而被他抓住。这位瘾君子瘦长、年轻，苍白的脸迎着路灯对着他，轻蔑地嘲笑他“多年没有性生活，有中度抑郁及轻度自残倾向，毫无意义的正义感是唯一阻止自己跳进泰晤士河的原因，今天的计划是把自己喝醉而不是喝死”时，他才有些看出这就是昔日他跟丢了的神奇男孩。

如果事情只发展到这里，那么对他来说，这件事的意义就是在伟大的Lestrade探长的履历中再次填上了一桩成功阻止毒品交易，并帮助误入歧途的年轻人重归正路的光辉事迹。

然而，突然出现在巷口的黑色轿车却让整件事情变得复杂起来，或者，更准确的说，是让他之后的工作与生活变得复杂起来。

两个穿黑色西装的男人不由分说地将他刚刚抓获的男孩塞进了车里，另一个身着黑色正装的年轻漂亮的女人却只对他说了一句“一会儿的电话请您务必接听”。

Lestrade觉得莫名其妙，车来的莫名其妙，女人的话更莫名其妙。但是在女人说完话后他果然接到了一个电话。

“Hello，Lestrade探长。”

Lestrade看着开走的车，毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。

 

Lestrade看了一眼手机，到了下班的时间，也到了应该前去看房子的时间。离婚之后，他把原来的房子交给前妻Olivia处理，这几天一直是一边住廉价宾馆，一边寻找合适的房子。这样找了几天，才在昨天找到了一套，约定今天过去看房子。房子的地段大小和格局都很好，特别是租金，让他有一种不真实的错觉。

而十五分钟后，当他推开半掩的房门，看到壁炉边扶手椅上坐着的人时，才知道那种不真实他妈的根本不是错觉。


	3. Chapter 3

屋子里出奇的安静，站在门口的人和坐在扶手椅上的人沉默相对，壁炉中木材燃烧的声音微弱，却成为了唯一能证明时间流逝的证据。

Lestrade承认，比谁更能沉得住气，他永远不是Mycroft的对手，当然，无论是从哪一方面来看，他都没有资格成为他的对手，所以他选择“投降”：“最近伦敦的犯罪分子很安静，自从前几天Sherlock和John回到贝克街到今天都没有处理新案子的迹象。”

Mycroft不发一言，就只是看着门口的男人。

“有John在旁边，他不会惹太大麻烦。”Lestrade补充一句。

Mycroft仍然没有任何动作，就连看过去的目光也没有改变。

Lestrade深吸一口气，抑制住心底翻滚的怒意，语气平静地报告：“关于药物问题，相信有John在，这方面也不用担心。目前的情况就是这些，如果长官没有什么新的指示，我就先回去了。”说完，转身拉开房门。

“探长，我需要和你谈谈。”

“关于Sherlock的情况我所了解的都已经报告给您了。” Lestrade面朝门外背对屋里，“另外，容我提醒，现在不是上班时间。”他没有时间也没有心气在这里闲耗，他想走，所以他的左脚真的迈出了门外。

“Greg。”这一脚尚未落地，Lestrade就听到屋里的人叫他的名而非姓，“我需要和你谈谈。”他听到，“你”这一字说的格外用力。

好吧，好吧，我和你谈。Lestrade咬咬牙，转过身问：“这房子是你的？”

Mycroft似是惊讶般迟疑半秒：“是。”

Lestrade点点头，反手关上房门，走到壁炉旁另一个扶手椅坐下：“租金还能再便宜一些吗？你知道的，我刚离婚，我的工资不多。”

“可以。”Mycroft紧接着又说，“其实你不用……”

“房子出租，你对承租人还有什么其他的要求吗？”Lestrade用话直接打断。

“没有。”

“好，Holmes先生，这个房子我租了。请您的秘书明天起草一份租房合同，您知道怎么交给我。”Lestrade站起身，“我们谈完了。”

“Greg，你知道我不是要和你谈这些……”

“那你想和我谈什么？别告诉我你想追忆曾经。”Lestrade终于忍不住地吼，又不怒反笑，“是想谈当年是我运气不好，还是想谈你做的足够仁至义尽？弃子是不会重新回到棋盘上的，这是你我皆知的道理。”

扶手椅中的男人还是熟悉的整齐的三件套，手中握着斜靠在扶手上从不离身的黑伞的手柄，可不变的神色却被紧绷的下颌线条所出卖。这一点几乎不可察觉，对面情绪开始失控的男人看不到，他也不想让他看到。

握着伞柄的右手松开，伸向前面桌子上的酒瓶，从始至终都没有其他动作的Mycroft轻声叹息，将酒倒进了靠近Lestrade那一边的杯子。

Lestrade看着对方的动作，闭上眼叹了口气，终于还是坐了下来喝了这杯酒。

他应该直接走出去的，可是他太需要这杯酒了，无论是对于现在的他，还是回忆里从前的他，他都需要这杯酒。

“这是我的一间安全屋。”Mycroft开口，“除了我，没有人知道。”

Lestrade哼了一声：“我以为，以你现在的职位，不需要安全屋。”

“曾经的，很多年前，我还在MI6出外勤的时候。”

“难道大英政府缺钱了吗？就连出租曾经的安全屋挣外快的主意都想得出来？”

Mycroft笑了：“当然不是，只是安全起见。”说完，给对方倒完酒后也给自己倒了一杯。

Lestrade没端起酒杯，反而盯着Mycroft看了一会儿，问：“你是不是有麻烦了？”

Mycroft迅速回答：“没有。”随即喝下了杯中的酒。

“也对，还有什么麻烦是你解决不了的。就算真的有，你也不会告诉我。当年你什么都没和我说，现在更不会了。”Lestrade自嘲一笑，又喝了一杯。放下空杯后，去拿酒瓶，伸出的手却被对方抓住。

Lestrade愣住了，等到他终于反应过来该抽回手的时候，发现原本好好坐在对面椅子上的人不知道什么时候已经站在他面前，可他的手依然没有脱困。他抬头想去质问，半张的嘴却遭遇了急切而意外的吻，他的质问就这样被封缄在唇齿间，再难说出。

在Mycroft吻上来时，他曾有那么一丝清醒，他在怀疑眼前这个无论何时都处乱不惊的男人是不是疯了？然而在下一秒，在他被拖进对方疯狂的情绪中时，他已经顾不得对方是不是疯了，因为他自己就已经疯了。

Letrade挣开手上的束缚，猛地站起身，双手抓着Mycroft的肩膀调转了位置，手下用力将对方按在了扶手椅上，不顾一切地回应着，亦或是主导着。他任Mycroft拽下他的风衣，作为回报，他也扯开了Mycroft的领带。

这是Mycroft所没有预料到的，却实实在在是他想要的，这个吻是他的幻想，也是他的意外。理智告诉他赶快停下来，这对他们都没有好处，可是他选择拒绝听从理性的声音。他伸手放在Letrade的腰间，拉近了两个人的距离。

混乱中，不知是谁撞翻了扶手椅旁边的小桌子，酒瓶和酒杯摔在地上，碎裂的声音切断了屋子里正好的气氛。

一直睁着眼睛的Mycroft看到一直闭着眼的Letrade突然睁开眼，失望地发现那双眼中该有的迷雾消失殆尽，只留下震惊。

两个人不约而同的放开彼此，Letrade系上衬衫胸前的纽扣，弯腰捡起地上的风衣，看也不看另一个人，向门口走去。

“你留下吧。” Letrade闻言回头，看到同样才整理好衣服的Mycroft。

Mycroft拿起黑伞，从Letrade身边经过，走出房间，并带上了门。

“他的头发还是乱的”，看着关好的房门，Letrade第一时间想到的竟然是这个。

许久之后，他把手中的风衣随意丢开，直接坐在了地上。

其实，在唇舌纠缠之时，他能清楚的感受到久违而可怕的熟悉，有什么东西随之铺天盖地而来，他挣扎着想要看的更加清楚。

那是来自1998年的记忆，从在布莱克庄园相遇的那个夜晚开始，到一切土崩瓦解也不过一个月。它被封存至今，也被他遗忘至今，此时此刻，席卷而至的浪潮却轻易打碎了封存的容器。

他知道，他不曾忘记。

他也知道，Mycroft同样不曾忘记。

 


	4. Chapter 4

1998年2月13日。

夜色渐浓，布莱克庄园亮起了灯，Greg Lestrade把用完的梯子搬回了工具储藏间，抬腕看了一眼手表，21:16，别墅里的宴会距离结束还早。

“Alec！过来帮我一下。”

“来了。”Lestrade跑着过去。

 

Greg Lestrade去年刚从警校毕业，本来是要被分到伦敦地区警察分局的，却被校友前辈Charles赏识，直接进了苏格兰场。事实上，对于这位贵人，他根本不了解，也没有什么印象，似乎之前他们就没单独见过面说过话，只听说过此人在MI5供职，但究竟做什么工作就不得而知了。不过，事后Charles约见过他，暗示想提拔他进MI5。对此他挺高兴的，毕竟对于在校成绩并不是很理想的他来说，凭借自己的能力进入MI5简直就是天方夜谭。这之后，他们就没再联系过，直到上个月，分局巡逻队的警员在维多利亚站附近巡逻时发现一名凶手正在行凶，凶手看到警员就立即逃进了维多利亚站，站内人数众多，警员没有抓捕到凶手，而受害者已经丧命。苏格兰场派出警力处理案件，除了只查出来死者是布莱克庄园的男仆外，再无其他线索。与布莱克庄园相关的所有人经过排查，也确定了不存在作案的可能。就在此案眼看要演变为悬案之时，Charles却主动联系了Lestrade，声称布莱克庄园的主人，Thomas Black子爵从自己手中窃取了一份事关国家机密的文件，他不敢上报情况，也不能调用人手，他想到可以求助Lestrade，另外，他还怀疑，男仆的死很有可能与Thomas Black有关。于公于私，他都希望Lestrade可以前去调查。

Lestrade不喜欢多管闲事，尤其是在没有得到上级允许的情况下单独行动，但是Charles的请求，他却答应了下来。

他不知道Charles是如何与他的上司商议的，总之，他很快得到上司的允许，可以前往布莱克庄园，但是却以调查男仆死因的名义调查，为期十天。

因此，他才有了现在的身份，布莱克庄园新招的男仆，Alec Scudder。

他花了三天的时间融入庄园，熟悉这里的人，摸清这里房间的格局，拿到书房的钥匙。他一直没有办法潜入书房，因为Thomas Black每天晚上都要在书房办公到零点，而他办公的时间已经是在普通仆人被允许进入别墅的时间，即晚十一点之外了。可是今天晚上却是个难得的好机会。

因为今天晚上，Thomas Black要宴请生意上的合作伙伴，他不会在宴会之后去书房办公，另外，十一点半宴会结束之后需要大量仆人整理别墅里的会场，所以仆人今天结束工作的时间会延迟到十二点。也就是说，Lestrade完全可以在宴会结束之后主客前去休息，仆人整理会场的时间内出入书房，半个小时的时间足够了。

可是计划却被打乱了，原本应该在十一点半结束的宴会因为Thomas Black临场发挥且毫无意义的演讲硬是被拖到了十一点四十七分。时间紧迫，Lestrade在宴会结束之后随便找了个理由避开其他人，闪身进了二楼的书房。

Lestrade尽量快速安静地翻找文件，但并不顺利，他自认为该找的地方都已经找过了，却还是没有结果。留给他的时间越来越少，他有点儿着急了。

就在这一刻，他听到了书房的门即将被开启的声音，情急之下，就近躲在柜子后边的窗帘之中。

走进书房的人关上门后停了几秒，接着缓步走到Lestrade藏身之处，掀开了窗帘。

我被发现了，我把任务搞砸了，我完了！

Lestrade心中哀嚎，在窗帘被掀开的瞬间，攥住的拳击向对方，在透过窗帘的月光下看清对方的脸后他立即改变了主意，放下了拳。

瘦高的身形，标准的三件套，敏锐的眼，紧抿的唇。

这个人不是Thomas Black。

“Mr. Hall？”Lestrade记得这个人，Mike Hall，宴请的宾客之一，在与Thomas Black有合作的贸易公司任职。

 

Mycroft Holmes讨厌参加各种形式各种规模的宴会，因为他讨厌被金鱼包围着的感觉。如果可以，他一刻也不想待在这里。

然而偏偏不可以，因为他在执行任务。

他被特别招募进入MI6已经两年了，这两年他都在出外勤。其实对于新进入MI6的年轻人来说，头几年出外勤其实没什么，可他却对自己被同样对待而感到失望。他很清楚，招募他的人当初看中的绝不是他执行任务的能力，在这方面，他只能和其他优秀的人一样得到A，真正被看中的也是他最引以为傲的是他的大脑，在演绎分析处理这方面，他自信没有人能够胜过他。

可他很快就想明白了，本来就身在鱼缸里，他怎么能期望他的同事甚至是他的上司和他一样不是金鱼呢？

他冷眼旁观一样假装来自贸易公司的MI6同事热络地和Thomas Black周旋，企图用常人不易察觉的引导性话语套出那份文件的下落，而Thomas Black则端着酒杯笑着答话，心中不免讥笑：愚蠢，Thomas Black既然是潜伏已久的间谍，间谍的基础课怎么可能不扎实？这样的对话从第一句开始就已经引起他的戒备之心了。

看来，只能等到晚上自己行动了。

书房里有人。

这一点Mycroft在打开门的一瞬间就确定了。不是MI6的人，因为他们由于在宴会上不够低调而不会比他先摆脱其他人找到这里；不是Thomas Black，因此他如果已经知道就不会躲起来；也不是其他间谍，因为此人反应能力及隐藏技能实在太过差劲。

那么会是谁？

不管他是谁，很显然，他的目的也是那份文件。

进入书房后的短短几秒，Mycroft在评估了各种状况及应对措施之后，果断前去拉开了窗帘。

 

“很可惜，你没找到你想要的。”

对方异常冷静的声音让Lestrade心里一惊：难道他是Thomas Black的人？难道自己已经暴露了？锐利的眼神逼得他移开眼睛，因为背光，他很庆幸只要稍微低头，整张脸就可以隐藏在黑暗中。

他心里转过万千念头，这些念头一半是替自己感到悲哀，甚至都已经在编排他葬礼上的音乐，另一半是疯狂地虐待原就不高的智商，搜寻脱身之计。

书房里响起了钟声，Lestrade意识到现在已经十二点了。

那些乱七八糟的想法一下子都不见了，取而代之的是一个绝妙的点子，妙到他简直不敢相信这是他想出来的。

Lestrade 向前靠近一步，压低声音：“不，我找到了。”

Mycroft不可思议地眼看着面前这个男人笃定地说出这句话，随后仰起头，任倾斜入窗的月光照亮飘在眼中的一抹轻浮，勾起的嘴唇直接盖了上来。他的大脑第一次卡住了，双耳轰鸣，他完全不知道该如何应对。待他稍微有些清醒时，唇上的触感已经消失了，那个男人抱着他，嘴紧贴在他的耳边，粗喘着：“我找到了你，Happy Valentine`s Day”。然后缓缓推开他跑出了书房。

Lestrade连夜离开布莱克庄园，行动失败了，他不能再待在那里。坐在火车上，看到玻璃上自己的脸，想起了Mike Hall被他吻时呆愣的反应笑了。

“处男。”

Mycroft连夜离开了布莱克庄园，行动成功了，他没有必要再待在那里。坐在汽车上，拍了拍放在腿上的文件，想起那个人吻上来时眼中伪装的迷恋与情欲笑了。

“骗子。”


	5. Chapter 5

1998年2月28日。

Lestrade知道，他进MI5是没戏了。

两个星期前，他搞砸了调查布莱克庄园的任务，回到伦敦后，他先后向苏格兰场的上司和Charles汇报了工作，上司还好，顶多摔摔文件，把他臭骂一顿，可是Charles那边却再没有任何消息。

无所谓，反正自己也不是很在意到底能不能进MI5这件事。说到底，Lestrade是有自知之明的，他在学校的成绩，别说进MI5，就是进他现在待的苏格兰场也是勉强。

下班后坐在小酒馆里吧台边的Lestrade悠闲地喝着酒，随意翻了翻不知是谁留下来的《每日邮报》，果不其然看到了有关的布莱克庄园的头条，Thomas Black带着手铐被警察从庄园中带出来的照片和Lestrade上司在记者会上回应问题的照片特别醒目。

“……苏格兰场再次破坏了犯罪分子的邪恶计划，保护了国家的安全。据悉，Thomas Black即将以谋杀罪和叛国罪双重罪名被提起公诉……”

Lestrade把报纸合上，随手推开。案子破了就好，是谁破的，如何破的，谁获了益，谁下了狱都不重要。

只不过，他有些不甘，那天在布莱克庄园的书房里，那份文件，他明明是有机会拿到的。如果不是那小子突然出现话……

那小子到底是什么人？

他是Thomas Black的合作伙伴，是布莱克庄园的座上宾，可那天在书房里的表现却说明他可能是同样知道那份文件的人，会是Thomas Black自己的人吗？但是在离开布莱克庄园后，没有任何迹象表明Thomas Black知道有人进过书房找东西。难道说他根本没和其他人提过书房里见过自己吗？令人费解的是在Thomas Black案子的涉案人员里没有他。那么，是间谍吗？如果是，为什么到现在还没有消息称机密泄露？

Letsrade当然怀疑过“Mike Hall”是个假身份，为此他真的去调查了那家贸易公司，结果让他大吃一惊，那家公司是真的，“Mike Hall”这个人也是真真切切存在的。

真的只是他想的太多吗？

Letsrade用力摇摇头，他不想再浪费时间在这些没意义的事情上，现在，喝点酒放松一下就好。

端着酒杯在椅子上转了一下身，Letsrade随意地扫视了酒馆里其他的人，视线移到门口的时候定住了。

在他心里曾被他问候了无数遍的男人正用那双蓝色的眼睛定定地看着他，身后的门还在前后扇动。

竟然不是三件套，而是一套低调很多的衣服。Lestrade眉梢挑了一下，拿着酒瓶隔空敬了一杯酒，用眼睛示意他过来吧台这边坐。

“Mr. Hall。”

Mike Hall落座后淡定回应：“Cinderella。”

Lestrade闻言，还没来得及咽下去的啤酒直接喷了出来，被呛得咳嗽不止，他用一种像是看见怪物一样的眼神无礼地瞪着说话之人：“你，你刚才是在叫我吗？你叫我Cinderella？”

“匆忙的吻，不为人知的姓名，午夜十二点钟声后仓皇而逃的身影，很可惜你没有留下水晶鞋，但你一样背负着秘密。”男人说话的语气和用词，就好像是出自皇家剧院里扮演莎士比亚爱情悲剧中的苦寻不到心爱之人的王子之口，Lestrade觉得好笑，但这种感觉却被男人看过来的没有一丝波澜的眼神所粉碎，“你不是布莱克庄园的仆人，而是苏格兰场的警员。”

“你怎么……”

“你手上有茧，从成茧的部位看，是练习手枪造成的。英国警察配枪的标准非常高，以你的年纪，不可能有配枪资格，所以这应该是在警校射击课上练习时产生的。除了这些老茧，你的手近半年都没有新的手枪磨损迹象，这说明你毕业至少半年了。你是这家酒馆的常客，从你和酒保相处的模式就能看出来在警校时，你就习惯将时间花费在用廉价酒麻痹神经而不是学习上，因此你在学校拿到的成绩是中等，这也可以从那天书房里你的表现看得出来。本来应该被分到伦敦警察分局，但你却能够调查至少身在苏格兰场级别的人才能参与的Thomas Black案件。在布莱克庄园里单独行动，没有武器也没有后援，甚至都没有周密的计划。所以，你应该是为推荐你进苏格兰场的人而潜入布莱克庄园行动的。”

Lestrade内心叫嚣：他妈的这小子是个天才！

 

这个男人是谁，Mycroft早就一清二楚，因为这一番话大部分并不是临场发挥，其实在那天晚上他就已经演绎过了。

他无疑是条金鱼，甚至可以说是条没有礼貌素质不高智商平平的金鱼，按照世俗标准，比起在MI6天天接触的那些还要平庸。

可这样的人，Mycroft却跟踪了一整天。

他知道，这看起来毫无意义，特别是他发现此人确实就像他想到的一样平凡，准时上下班，几乎没有野心，也没什么爱好和追求。

不，这样的结果他不能接受。

他看到他走进一家酒馆，坐在吧台边热情地和酒保交流。他明白他该撤了，和一个已经与自己的假身份打过交道的人最好不要再进行深入交谈，而当这个人是警察时这更是大忌。

聪明的人是不会玩火的，这是流传已久的真理。

但是，一分钟后，Mycroft推开酒馆的门，走了进去。

Mycroft发现，这个男人在听完整个演绎过程后，并没有像其他人一样因为秘密被揭露而愤怒或厌恶。

瞳孔放大、嘴唇半张、呼吸加速……

结论：惊奇，吸引，还有……喜欢。

哈，这就有趣多了。

“Greg Lestrade，我的名字”

“Greg，你可以叫我Mycroft。”Mycroft握住了男人伸过来的手，又解释一句，“熟悉我的人都这样叫我。”

聪明的人是不会玩火的，Mycroft却做了一个玩火的聪明人。

 

嘴唇相接，分开，再次相接。本来因为试探而产生的星火却越烧越旺，纠缠在一起的舌头不停地搅动翻滚，探索的力度与方向逐渐失去了控制，本来暗巷中安静氛围因为细碎的声音而变得暧昧不已。Lestrade拽着Mycroft的衣领一边忘情地吻着一边推着他直到靠在墙壁上，回应的稍显被动的Mycroft在撞到墙的一秒在想：事情究竟是如何发展到这一步的呢？

几分钟前，Mycroft和Lestrade离开酒馆，走到巷口即将分别的时候，Mycroft想起了书房里的吻，彼时Lestrade眼中伪装的迷恋和今天他看到的情绪截然不同，他突然问了一句“你可不可以吻我一下，我想确定一件事”。

然后，就一发不可收拾了。

暗巷外传来的脚步声和笑声让两个人猝然分开，Mycroft的眼睛落在Lestrade被从裤子里扯出来的衣摆上，在想：难道就这样结束了？他不是这样的人。

Lestrade声音低哑：“我家就在附近，今晚你有兴趣去再喝一杯吗？”

Mycroft会意一笑：“我的荣幸。”

 

Mycroft环顾这件房子，确切的说，是屋子。狭小的屋子里除了床、简易写字台和冰箱等这些生活基本物品之外，就只有挂在墙上的拳击手套和墙角堆得乱七八糟的摇滚音乐磁带能够表明房间主人的喜好了。

“虽然你不具备天赋，可是你因为酗酒而放弃了拳击不是明智的选择，你的拳击教练也是这样想的。不过，你很快就改掉了恶习，但你却再也没有练过拳击。”

“告诉我，天才，你是不是在无时无刻都喜欢这样猜来猜去？”Lestrade从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，启开瓶盖后递了一瓶过去。

Mycroft接过酒却没喝，想了想说：“也许。”

Lestrade猛灌一口酒，一把抓住Mycroft扔在床垫上，不顾从两人手中掉落的酒瓶，跳上床双膝跪在Mycroft身体两侧，俯下上身，将脸贴在身下人的颈侧，用低沉的气声下着咒语：“我保证，一会儿你没有时间想这么多，你唯一能想的只有我。”

耳边温热的气息让Mycroft颤抖，他将对方的头重新固定在眼前，手揽着脖颈拉下来的同时嘴唇迎了上去。Lestrade口中啤酒的气味顺着灵活的舌过渡到Mycroft的口腔中，不久前在暗巷中被迫熄灭的火再次燃烧起来，甚至更旺，体内集聚的热潮从舌尖穿过肺腑，一路奔流下去。Lestrade奋力地扯开Mycroft的衬衫，粗暴地让碍事的扣子从眼前消失，而后双手迫不及待地伸向Mycroft的皮带。接着一阵天旋地转，Mycroft已然压在他的身上，并先一步解决了他的腰带。

Lestrade笑的玩味：“知道怎么做吗？天才的处男。”

Mycroft拉下拉链，右手附了上去，细长的手指套住了他。

“操！”随着他的动作，Lestrade扬起了脖子，喘息两声后费力地说，“我真是小看你了。”

“我是处男，可也是天才，就像你说的。”

Lestrade拉着Mycroft的衣领，额头相抵：“那尽情地让我惊讶吧！”

Mycroft手里的速度越来越快，Lestrade由最初的喘息变成了呻吟，他躺在床上，却感到自己好像漂浮在风暴中的大海上，情欲的海浪推着他上下起伏，没有支撑，也没有终点，他承受的越来越多，却找不到释放的出口。

“快点，再快点……”

Mycroft低吼一声，再次加快手里的动作，渗出粘液和手中的汗混在一起。

“Myc……”浪潮将Lestrade推向从未到达却梦寐以求的顶点，他看到天空碎裂，世界崩塌，他终于找到了出口。

白色的粘液从手中喷射出来，一部分溅在Mycroft尚未脱下的衬衫和前胸上，他看到Lestrade上身挺直头颅后仰，大喊一声后闭眼躺在床上急促地呼吸。他俯下身子：“Greg，你还好吧？”

“简直不能再好。”Lestrade坐起来，扒掉了还挂在Mycroft身上的衬衫，“没时间中场休息，我们继续。”

不消几秒，障碍全部解除，两人终于赤裸相拥，坚挺摩擦的瞬间，两个人不约而同地轻声叹息。

“等等。”Lestrade撑起上身，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出安全套和润滑剂扔过去，又迅速转过身，跪趴在床上，“知道怎么用吧。”

就在Lestrade犹豫由他主导是不是个正确的决定时，冰凉的手指已经开始抚弄他的后穴。

“哦……”Lestrade身体僵了一下。

“Sorry。”Mycroft停下动作。

“No，我没事，你就……就别停下来就好。” Lestrade调整呼吸，试着尽快放松下来。

手指缓慢增加，Lestrade稍微移动了下重心，探索的指尖恰好压在了关键上，让他条件反射地拱起身子，喘息剧烈。

手指反复擦过那一点，Mycroft一边确认，一边看着身下人不停地扭动。Lestrade像是被困在窒息的边缘，累加的快感让他竟产生一丝恐惧。突然，Mycroft抽出手指，换做坚挺抵在穴口，将上身伏在Lestrade的背上，薄唇擦过脊椎，停在耳垂：“可以吗？”

“老天，如果你再磨蹭，我……哦，操！”

Mycroft含着他的耳垂直接插了进来，一声低吟被他的咒骂掩盖了。

摩擦，撞击，无限的重复动作。

Lestrade汗涔涔的手拽着抓在腰间的手握住了自己，不停地套弄，挤压。

伴随着疼痛的快感向他逼近，他转动头，立刻得到了Mycroft迎上来的唇，吻的毫无章法却原始直接。

他愿意立刻死在这迷失之中。

Mycroft从来没有体会到这种感觉，未知却致命地吸引，有些翻涌在内心深处的冲动不是陌生的，而是一直潜伏在血液中的，情绪失控，理智溃散，他仅能抓住也是他想要抓住的全部就是他即将临近的地点，此刻，他正徘徊在它的边缘。

终于，在颤抖过后，他得到了。

 

高潮散去，两个人并排躺在床上，向来有些洁癖的Mycroft却没在意床垫上的污渍和气味，一直以来都抱怨床小的Lestrade却觉得这床的尺寸刚刚好。

“Greg，我可有让你足够惊讶？”

“是的，amazing！”Lestrade呼出一口气，翻身跨坐在Mycroft身上，“准备好再让我惊讶一次了吗？”

“Of course！”


	6. Chapter 6

2012年8月7日。

Mycroft有一个笔记本，本子不厚，却很神秘，除了他自已，没有任何人知道这个本子。里面记载的内容看起来就像日记一样，从1998年开始，一直到现在，时间跨度很长，可是却只有四篇。对于身担要职、习惯了冷静和理智的他来说，这本日记不应该存在，因为这上面是他最重要的隐私，也是他武装不到的软肋。可是他太需要一种相对安全的途径去倾诉了，所以他给自己定了下规矩：只有自己无法疏解情绪的时候，才可以用它。

而今天，他不得不再次翻开这个本子。

 

第一篇  
_1998年5月9日_

_半个小时前，我将逃至德国的前苏联间谍Charles带回MI6，到目前为止，已经超过72个小时没有休息了。_

_Hugh向我承诺过的最后一项外勤任务完成，但我知道，考虑到MI6即将发生的内部大清洗，我的工作暂时还不会变动，在人员大换血之后，我还要面对至少为期一周的审查。_

_我没有联系Greg，因为对他来说，被拷问48小时之后，看到我以审讯者的身份出现在审讯室内时，我们这段关系就已经结束了。鉴于我肩部、腹部，特别是腿部的伤，我现在也没有办法和他见面。_

_Hugh不会为难Greg，他很清楚，虽然Greg和Charles相识，Charles也曾有意提拔，甚至授意Greg潜入布莱克庄园窃取机密文件，但Greg从始至终都没有扮演过任何角色，他是无辜的。然而我依然担心他，已经戒掉的酗酒恶习极有可能再次击倒他。_

_我不能和他见面，也不能和他通讯。这对我是折磨大过保护，对他却是保护大过折磨。_

_我们本可以一起走下去的，不幸的是下起了大雨，我只能把你一个人留在屋檐下，去寻找雨伞，我不能带着你，因为我不知道前方有没有这把伞，我也不能确定我会不会迷失在这大雨中。_

_对不起。_

 

第二篇  
_1998年11月12日_

_MI6内部的大清洗在十天前完成，对我的审查也于前天结束，今天我接到调令，得到了适合我的职业起点。_

_我动用了些关系，查到了他最近情况，令我沮丧的是，他确实开始酗酒，而且已经产生了轻度酒精依赖和中度抑郁。_

_我知道他的情况一点儿也不好，但是我无能为力，至少现在的我是这样。_

_他依然在苏格兰场，而且根据记录显示，他表现很好，相信不久就会得到提升。这一点让我吃惊，我不知道究竟是苏格兰场鉴定人员不够专业，还是他伪装的足够高明，竟然没有发现他的心理出现了问题。不过考虑到在布莱克庄园的书房里遭遇我时异于常人的反应，我更认为两者兼而有之。_

_Sherlock和我的关系越来越糟。他在伦敦的一家寄宿学校，我昨天刚刚见过他一面，这是从今年三月开始我和他唯一一次联系，这之间发生太多事情，以至于他以为我很高兴地把他抛弃了，而他装作对此毫不在乎。我告诉他mommy来信说他已经半年没有回家了，他这种愚蠢又自大的行为伤害到了mommy的感情，他才同意周末回家看看。_

_和同龄人相比，他很聪明，却太孤独，甚至随着年纪的增长，他对我善意的排斥越来越明显，这绝不是个好兆头。_

第三篇  
_2005年8月25日_

_上帝！我应该早一点儿发现Sherlock堕落成为瘾君子这件事。我发誓，我绝没有想到事情会失控到如今的地步。他以为他这样做是在填补大脑的需要，却不知这根本就是在摧毁他自己。_

_我找了一座隐蔽的别墅作为他戒毒的住所，并安装设备派驻人员，以保证他的安全。他知道对于他来说接下来的一段时间会很难度过，却故意忽视他对自己做的一切都让我伤心不已的事实。_

_我和Greg通话了。过了七年四个月，因为Sherlock，我和他终于有了直接的联系，而不再是通过监控视频和文本资料，然而，他却在听到我说第一句话后挂断了电话。_

_他早已不再酗酒了，但是除了最初的抑郁外，还多了轻微自残的倾向，情况依然不容乐观。上个星期，他刚刚升职做了探长，苏格兰场的人称他为“银狐”，因为他这个年纪就生出的白发，这是个很美也很适合他的代号，却有着如此残酷的原因。_

_我虽然目前还是一个政府文职，对整个机构来说却不可或缺。所以我对Sherlock有了新的计划，但是他需要有可靠之人的帮助，而Greg是最佳人选。_

_还有，他下个月结婚。_

_我找到了伞，他却不再需要了。_

 

第四篇  
_2010年7月25日_

_Sherlock找到了室友，退伍军医，John，一个足够忠诚可靠又坚强的战士，相信也将会是他的朋友。_

_我去了案发现场，下令提高了对他们的监控等级，也见到了Greg。_

_轻度自残没有了，但是他仍然有抑郁倾向。我请他到我的办公室，除了汇报Sherlock的情况，他没有谈其他话题，我也没有暗示他妻子出轨这件事。_

_我发现，他看向我时的微表情所显示的，仍然不是厌恶，而是纠结。_

_然而我现在没有时间去思考这些，因为Moriarty已经开始行动了。_

 

坐在第欧根尼俱乐部私人房间里的Mycroft翻过第四篇，在空白的下一页写上了今天的日期“ _2012年8月17日_ ”。接着写下：

“ _Sherlock死了，因为我将能够击败Sherlock的武器亲手送给了他的死敌……_ ”

房门被人用力推开，Mycroft冷静又迅速地合上笔记本，抬头看到来人，Greg Lestrade。

 

得知Sherlock跳楼自杀的消息时，Lestrade觉得这简直是一个玩笑，可当茉莉向他证实尸体确实是Sherlock后，他一瞬间感到了末日降临的恐惧与无措。他知道Sherlock不是媒体口中的骗子，他当然也知道Moriarty给Sherlock带来的压力有多么巨大，可是他仍然不能相信Sherlock会选择和Moriarty同归于尽。

他突然想到了John，亲眼目睹Sherlock离去的John，他不敢想象John会怎样。于是，他赶去了贝克街221B。

刚刚得知消息的Mrs. Hudson显然也受到了不小的惊吓，她拉着Lestrade不住地啜泣，他一边安慰一边询问John的情况。

“他是被人架着进来的，他无法走路，也几乎没有意识，我感觉我刚刚失去了Sherlock，很快也会失去他。” Mrs. Hudson推开二楼的房门，让Lestrade进去，“他看起来就像碎了一样。”

John蜷缩在壁炉旁他常坐的沙发上，盯着对面Sherlock的专属沙发一动不动。Lestrade放轻脚步走近：“呃，John，你还好吗？”

“我的眼前只能看到他下落的画面，还有他脸上和地上的鲜血。”John声音疲惫，目光涣散，“这个画面一遍又一遍重复，我什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着。”

“听着，John。” Lestrade按着放在沙发扶手上微颤冰凉的手，蹲下来直视John的眼睛，“你我都了解Sherlock，他从来都是在案件中掌控一切的人，说不定他有自己的计划，只不过是我们不知道而已。”

“你觉得在Moriarty对Sherlock所有情况都了解的情况下，Sherlock还是掌控一切的人吗？”

“什么意思？”

“Mycroft亲口承认，为了该死的代码，他把有关Sherlock的一切信息作为交换告诉了Moriarty。” John嘴唇颤抖，“我可以忍受他一切的缺点，我只要他能够再给我一次奇迹。”

 

Mycroft站起身，走到写字台前面，Lestrade转身关上了房门，然后向他走去。

“我接下来的问题，你要保证如实回答。”

“我保证。”

“你为了代码，向Moriarty出卖了Sherlock的一切信息，是吗？”

“是。”

“好。”Lestrade点点头，随后，一拳打在了Mycroft的脸上。


	7. Chapter 7

_眉毛向下并聚拢、眼睛怒视、嘴唇抿紧。_

_他在生气。_

_距离Sherlock死亡已经超过两个小时，他一定是在得到消息之后去见过John，并且从John那里得知了我与Moriarty的交易。_

_步伐间距较大且速度较快，垂在身体两侧的手臂肌肉绷紧，双拳紧握。_

_他要用拳头袭击我。不对，他不会直接袭击，他会先质问，因为从他脚步逐渐放缓来看，他会走到屋子中间停下来，而不是直接冲到我面前。_

_结论：考虑到他与我的身高差值，这一拳会在他得到答案之后打在我的左侧嘴角。_

_最佳应对措施：立刻给门外私人便衣警卫发送信号，5秒钟之内危险解除。_

_第二应对措施：在他出拳的同时左脚后撤一步，右手出拳反击。_

Mycroft在看到推门而入的Lestrade的第一眼就知道了他接下来的动作，甚至在大脑中习惯性地模拟出最佳应对措施，然而，当这一拳真的向他袭来时，这两个措施他都没有采取，反而是站在原地结结实实地挨了一拳。

Lestrade抓住Mycroft的衣领，语气里满是压制不住的怒意：“你怎么能这么做？”

“Moriarty所掌握的事关国家，而Sherlock的信息是唯一能够让他开口的筹码，我不能在明知可以如何解除国家危机的情况下，选择对这个办法视而不见。”

“去他的事关国家！”

“更何况，这是最佳方案，因为事实会证明，由此造成的损失是最低的。”

十分官方的语气和依然面无表情的脸让Lestrade在愤怒之外感到不可思议，他缓缓松开攥着衣领的手，后退一步盯着Mycroft尖刻地笑：“伟大的大英政府先生，请问您在制定救国方案的时候有没有拿出哪怕一分钟来考虑一下Sherlock，考虑一下John？你明知道Sherlock对于John来说意味着什么，那是已经和他的生命连在一起的人，可是你的最佳方案却让他亲眼看着Sherlock从高楼坠落，是你让他失去一切！”

Lestrade抬头，看到对万事笃定无疑的Mycroft脸上擦过了一丝愧疚与无助，这不是真的，他告诉自己他看到的只是错觉。

“他需要时间，他会走出来的。”Mycroft抬高下颌，“相信你也会帮助他。”

“我当然会帮他！”Lestrade大喊，“你没必要假装关心其他人。”

“Sherlock是我的弟弟。”

“你说的没错，但这对他来说也是不幸。”Lestrade失望地看着他，“因为你的隐瞒而伤害了别人，这已经不是第一次了。Sherlock的牺牲让我意识到我曾对你抱有的侥幸是多么的可笑。”悬在胸前的利刃终于刺了进去，他不知道对方会流多少血，只能感觉到自己痛到极致。

“没有了Sherlock，你不用再联系或者监视我了。” Lestrade转身，拉开了房间的门，他突然发现他从来没有注意到这扇门会这样重。

Mycroft没有再说一个字，他只是在房间中央僵硬地站着，直到听见手机铃响，他接听电话：“都已经安排好了，明天晚上九点的飞机，在上飞机之前你不要出来走动了。”

“不，至少给我时间，让我看到我的葬礼。”

“你知道你现在在英国仍然很危险，更不用说在伦敦。”

“我可以保证我自己的安全，不牢费心。John还好吗？不，他当然不好，他甚至很快就会去预约之前的那位不靠谱的心理医生，他会搬离贝克街221B，因为他害怕触景生情……”

“我恐怕你说的都会应验。他现在的状况确实糟透了。”

电话那一边忽然沉默了，几秒钟之后才有回应：“请帮我照顾好他，如果你做不到，就让Lestrade去做这件事，毕竟他已经习惯听你的话了。”

“半个小时前也许如此。”

“你们分手了？不对，应该是你们和好没希望了？哦，我知道了，他去看望了John，然后也知道了你那桩交易。”

“亲爱的弟弟，还记得我和你说过的话吗？所有的生命都会终结，所有的心都会破碎，爱毫无用处。”[出自BBC《Sherlock》201]

“但你我皆知，那不是真的。”

 

“Sorry。”Lestrade看都没看被撞到的行人，只是随口道歉。

他离开了第欧根尼俱乐部，却没打算立刻回警局，因为这几年他允许Sherlock参与破案的事情，特别是在抓捕Sherlock和John行动中失利，已经让上级很不满了，以致限制他再参与Sherlock的案子。

他想先回到贝克街去看看可怜的John，他害怕John会在不够清醒的情况下做出伤害自己的事情，就像他当初一样，或者会更严重。

他完全知道表面衣冠楚楚人畜无害的Mycroft一个除了自己而隐瞒所有人的计划会造成多大的影响，因为他有这方面的经验。就像他指责Mycroft的那句“因为你的隐瞒而伤害了别人，这已经不是第一次了”，很不幸，他就曾是受害者。

 

1998年5月6日。

“姓名？”

“Greg Lestrade。”

“年龄？”

“23。”

……

大约四个小时前，Lestrade迎接出差了一个多月的Mycroft回家，然后两个人就迫不及待地来了一发，或者不止一发。大约两个小时前，因为Mycroft要回公司，在尚未尽兴之前不得不停下来，而Lestrade精挑细选了很久的礼物也没能送出。大约一个小时前，在Lestrade用牛皮纸包装好唱片写好了寄语并打算开始准备晚饭的时候，被破门而入的一队人制服。大约十分钟前，他被按着坐在一把椅子上，双手铐在椅背后面，这一路都套在他头上的黑布套被摘了下来。

好消息是，他终于能够对自己所处的环境有所了解了。

坏消息是，除了知道这是一间审讯室，他面前坐着两个看起来像是要审讯他的人外，他一无所知。

他们没有表明身份，也没有说之所以抓他过来的原因，只是询问了个人的基本情况，Lestrade曾在警校受过的基本训练告诉他，如果是在战时，除了重复姓名和军衔，其他一个字也不要说，但面对眼下这种情况，对于这些能够查到且不重要的信息如实告知即可。另外，无论在何种情况下，都要在审讯之前或最初，确定底线，也就是无论如何不能交代的事情。

那么他的底线是什么？有什么是绝不能让别人知道的？

没用多久，他就确定了两件事，一件是帮助Charles潜入布莱克庄园窃取文件，另一件是Mycroft。因为前者涉及到了国家机密，后者则纯粹是出于保护。

“这个人你认识吗？”

Lestrade看到照片中的Charles点头：“他是我的学长。”

“是他推荐你进入苏格兰场的吗？”

“是。”

“你们经常联系吗？最近一次是什么时候？”

“不，我和他只单独见过一次，就是去年我进入苏格兰场任职后，这也是到目前为止我最后一次见到他。”他说谎了，但他尽力让自己看起来听起来都是在说实话。

他看到负责审讯的两个人对视一眼，然后，其中一个说：“今年2月4日至2月13日，你扮作仆人潜入布莱克庄园是为什么？”

“奉上级指令，调查维多利亚车站男仆被杀一案。”

“除此之外，还有别的目的吗？”

“没有。”

他发现那两个人又对视了一下，接着一个人说：“给你二十秒，请你仔细想想，以上问题的回答是否属实。”

这不是个好的信号，Lestrade虽然这样想着，却还是冷静回答：“我确定都是实话。”

“OK。”审讯人员将Charles的照片向他这边推近一些，再次开口，“你们经常联系吗？最近一次是什么时候？还有，今年2月4日至2月13日，你潜入布莱克庄园是为什么？”

Oh，no……他死定了。

他清楚地记得，同样的问题，他被再次询问了四遍，而他的回答始终和第一次一模一样。这四遍询问之后，负责问话的那两个人出去了，另外两个人进来迅速且粗暴地脱掉他身上所有衣物。

他知道，接下来可能会有他数不过来的审讯手段等着他。

但实际上并没有他想象的那样差，他没有遭受殴打，或者一些极为变态的刑具。除了不提供食物和水，对方只是脱了他所有的衣服、给他蒙上了眼罩，戴了播放噪音的耳机。

他无法辨别时间，也不知道是否有人时刻盯着他狼狈的样子。他没有食物和水，但是他还能撑住，可是噪音却让他比死还难受。他不能休息，也做不到假装听不见，他的大脑始终处于被刺激后状态，似乎下一秒就会爆炸一般。

他想起了Mycroft，他在想当一直期待回家看到礼物的人发现自己不见了会怎么样？他的天才大脑和神奇演绎会不会告诉他究竟发生了什么？

最开始时他还能想很多，可到了最后能想到的就只剩下Mycroft。

就在他以为自己会被噪音杀死的时候，耳机终于被拿了下来，可眼罩却还在，他有些庆幸自己还活着。

“Greg Lestrade，你想起来问题的答案了吗？”

这个声音……他隔着眼罩“看”说话的人，不，他不相信会是那个人。

“Greg。”

他似乎听到有人在说：看啊，这就是你坚持的底线，它无情地背叛了你，并嘲笑你的坚持。

Lestrade大笑嘶吼：“Go to hell！”

然后他听到那个人走了，再然后他被关了一段时间才放出来，有人开车将他送回了家里，回到家之后他才知道从他被抓走到现在已经72个小时了。

他不知道那些是什么人，更不知道Mycroft究竟是谁，回到家后他想把有关Mycroft的一切用品扔掉时，才发现房间里只有他自己的东西，就好像从来也没有第二个人在这里住过一样，他这才想起，Mycroft带过来的东西只有几套西装，而他也从来没有去过Mycroft的家。

他向苏格兰场请假，睡了整整一天，第二天再去上班的时候，谁也没有问过他为什么缺席了好几天。于是，他仍然是Lestrade警员。

可是很快他就开始酗酒，抑郁，甚至出现了自残倾向，但他伪装的很好，任何人都不知道他正在经历着什么。

2005年7月，在互助小组中他遇到了Olivia，她是一个教师，然而却因为被检查出心理疾病被停职。他知道第一次见面她对他就有好感，甚至提出通过与他交往的方式治愈两个人，听起来很荒谬，他却同意了，不久他们打算结婚。可偏偏一个月后他遇到了Sherlock，而Mycroft也随之找上了他。

 

Lestrade停下脚步，看到门上的“221B”，敲了敲门。

当年没人能救得了他，可是现在他还可以救John。


	8. Chapter 8

[注]本章节前半部分安德森和探长的对话摘自圣诞特辑《福至如归》

2013年12月25日。

“普鲁凯什探长是聪明人。”

在听完Anderson对他所谓的“新德里事件”及他过度解读的讲解之后，Lestrade虽然觉得那一句“通过掉进被害人的冰激凌里的巧克力片的深度推断出凶手的”简直匪夷所思，可作为同行，他还是夸赞了这位印度探长。

“得了吧，哪个探长能做出那种程度的推理？！”

向来对明嘲暗讽十分敏感的Lestrade拔高了音调：“Oh，thank you！”他可不想继续讨论探长聪不聪明的话题，因为他能想象到Anderson下一句话是什么。

“你记得吗？你那些案子都是Sherlock破的，他从来都不居功。”

果然又牵涉到自己身上了，Lestrade正色强调：“我的案子可都不是他破的……”

“他就在那里，行踪能隐藏，却忍不住涉身其中。显然是他了，只要你懂得看那些细节。”

“克莱因兄弟、塔屋事件、肯辛通开膛手，都是我破的案子……” Lestrade还沉浸在列举案件以证明自己能力的过程中，一点儿也没注意到Anderson那堪比John在博客中刻画Sherlock时所展现的描述能力。

“塔屋那次你错了。”

“没有错！”

“错了。行了，再看他第三次被人看到，神秘陪审团。” Anderson翻了翻地图，指出了下一个地点。

Oh，又来了！Lestrade无奈地将头磕在桌子上，再一次在心里责问自己：圣诞节假期的第一天，我到底为什么要把时间浪费在听他胡说上？

从质疑者变成头号粉丝，Anderson的变化让所有认识他的人都大吃一惊，特别是他为了证明Sherlock仍然活着而失去了工作这件事，在很长一段时间里，让他成为了苏格兰场人员茶余饭后的谈资。Sally Donovan大骂他是疯子，可他本人却毫不在意，仍然乐此不疲。曾经的同事基本上都不再和他联系了，但Lestrade是个例外，谁让他这么重视情谊呢？

于是便有了现在酒馆里的一幕：Anderson拿着地图兴致勃勃地向他解释能够证明Sherlock还活着的证据，而他差不多想一头撞晕在桌子上。

“只能是他，不可能是别人，你还不明白吗？”Anderson骄傲地总结。

“我只知道你因为幻想死人能复活而丢了一份好工作，我也知道你为什么这么希望幻想能成真，但那是不可能的。”Lestrade觉得自己看起来就像是个哄熊孩子睡觉的保姆，他一口喝光杯子里的酒，拿着大衣从椅子上站起来，“好了，我要去见一个老朋友，你自己保重。我会替你说说话，看他们要不要重新考虑你的事。”

“看看地图吧，他越来越近了，就像是要回来了”

Lestrade站定，看着地图，又盯着Anderson点头作别，若有所思地推门离开。

 

Lestrade去看望了John，就像往常一样。Sherlock离开的这一年多，他经常去拜访，不同的是，今天他带去了从办公室整理出来的Sherlock的物品。

Sherlock的葬礼办的很匆忙，出席的人只有Mrs. Hudson，Molly，John和他四个人，没有父母，没有兄弟。不明真相的Mrs. Hudson一路都在抱怨Mycroft没来这件事，可他和John从一开始就没指望过Mycroft会出现，如果他真的来了，葬礼怕是不会安宁的。这之后不久，John就从贝克街搬了出来，找了一个合适的工作，开始新的生活。

大家都以为John已经从巨大的悲伤中走出来了，包括John自己，但这一年来和John关系最好的他却看得清楚。若他们以为的是真的，John怎么会连续看了半年的心理医生？怎么会在搬离贝克街后再也不与Mrs. Hudson联系，就算是一条短信都没有？又怎么会在听到盒子里是Sherlock的东西时眼神躲闪，极力表现出不在意？

John的故意躲避只能说明一个问题：他还是不能接受Sherlock的死亡。

那盘录有Sherlock生日祝福而John嘴上说着“或许不会看”的母带，从他递过去后就一直被John拿在手里，直到他准备离开。John要送他到门外时，才被不舍地放在茶几上。

Lestrade知道，这段录像，John一定会看的。

爱情如果能够自控，就不能称之为爱情了。

 

下雪了。

Mycroft站在窗前，隔着玻璃，看着空无一人的街道。

圣诞节，大雪，礼物，燃火的壁炉，父母兄弟爱人，Merry Christmas……

“Merry Christmas。”Mycroft自言自语，今年的圣诞他再一次一个人在伦敦的住所里度过，不过，好在他早就习惯了，因为从他毕业之后到现在，十多年的时间，十多个圣诞节，他回家过节的次数实在是屈指可数。而就是在这极为有限的几次里，即便和Sherlock坐在同一张桌子上共同庆祝，他们的相处依旧火药味十足。

手机短信提示音响起。

Mycroft有点意外，从桌上拿起手机查看，看到发信人的名字是“Greg”。

_“我有件很重要的事情要和你谈，有关Sherlock。电话里不方便说，最好可以面谈。”_

于是，Mycroft回复了这所房子的地址，一个连Anthea都不知道的住址。

半个小时后，Mycroft看到从不远处街道上驶来一辆银色轿车，停在楼下，车上下来的lestrade走到门口，随后Mycroft听到了门铃声。Mycroft打开房门，银发黑衣的男人带着雪天的寒意进来，发顶肩头都是尚未融化的冰晶。房门刚关上，就听到Lestrade说：“Sherlock没死。”

Mycroft迟疑一秒：“对，他还活着，你怎么知道的？”

“在亚洲破获的几个案子，能看出来是他的手笔……”Lestrade看着Mycroft能洞察一切的双眼，叹口气说，“不，其实我不知道，这只是Anderson的推论。所以，Sherlock真的没死，他现在在哪？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

“这是他的计划，我只是协助者，不是策划者。计划比较复杂，如果你想知道，我可以告诉你，但是一两句很难解释清楚。我虽然对房子里的供暖很自信，可你长期站在门口还是会冷的。” Mycroft侧身，朝屋内伸手作邀请状，“圣达美隆2001年份的红酒，我相信你不会拒绝，毕竟，今天是圣诞节。”

是的，今天是圣诞节。Lestrade在心里重复了一边。

而且，是的，他想知道真相，所以他不会拒绝。

 

“三个目标，三个狙击手，我是其中一个。”Lestrade笑了一声，“我都不知道我对他这么重要，上帝，他甚至都叫不对我的名字！你确定不要告诉John吗？他到现在还没有走出来。”

Mycroft摇摇头：“这是他们自己的事情。Sherlock会很快回来，亲自和John解释的。”

“说实话，我等不及看到Sherlock被John痛扁的样子了。”Lestrade笑声停下来，犹豫着说，“很抱歉那天……去年那天打了你，我当时并不清楚真相。”

“不，你没有打错，出卖Sherlock的信息确实是我自己的决定，而Sherlock的确毫不知情。”

雪下得更大了，两个人看着窗外的雪，都沉默了，刚刚壁炉中木材燃烧的所带来的温度似乎一瞬间又降了下去。

过了许久，Lestrade突然起身下楼，在门口穿好大衣后开门走了出去，而Mycroft始终坐在沙发上没有离开亦没有话语。

Lestrade打开车门，没有立刻上车，而是抬头看了一眼二楼那扇窗户，刚刚还亮着的灯已经熄灭了，除了玻璃他什么都没有看到。

“Merry Christmas，Mycroft。” Lestrade轻声说。

在Lestrade下楼的那一刻，Mycroft便关了屋子里的灯，他起身隐在黑暗里，透过玻璃看到漫天大雪中，那辆银色轿车迅速地消失在街口转角处。

“Merry Christmas，Greg。”

 

1998年3月7日。

“Greg，外面下雪了。”

“我讨厌下雪的天气。”Lestrade把头从被子里伸出来眯着眼睛看了一眼窗外，“特别是3月。”

Mycroft用手臂将Lestrade圈住：“那你喜欢什么时候下的雪呢？”

“呃……12月，圣诞节。毕竟，人人都喜欢圣诞节，我妈妈说，在那天，所有合理的请求都不会遭遇拒绝。”Lestrade用手随意抓了抓乱了的卷发，“不过，我好久没有过圣诞节了。”

“今年我陪你过。”

“好啊，最好再下场大雪，然后我们会在屋子里除了做爱，什么都不做，直到我的床塌了。然后我会和你说‘Merry Christmas，Mycroft’。”

Mycroft笑着压在Lestrade身上：“Merry Christmas，Greg。”


	9. Chapter 9

[注]从本章开始，设定与原剧情（第三季）出入较大（约等于不负责任的胡说八道），雷者慎入X3

2014年11月3日

“看来你的亡者归来对于John来说是惊大过于喜。”Mycroft的视线落在Sherlock的嘴角，就算办公室内光线昏暗，依然能够看到被打破的痕迹，“三次。你让我感到惊讶，弟弟，难以想象你究竟说了什么，能让善良的John打了你三次，却还没有完全原谅你。”

“你怎么知道他没有完全原谅我？”

“很简单，不然你不会在见过他之后再回来这里。”

Sherlock与Mycroft隔着写字台相对而坐，手肘支在椅子扶手上，双手指尖相抵：“你就没有想过，我回来见你只是因为分别两年后，做弟弟的迫不及待地想和哥哥多叙叙旧。”

“当然没有。”Mycroft笑着问，“John的女朋友如何？”

“独生女，护士，兼职家教，至少会四门语言，独居三年以上，喜欢猫但是家中没有饲养，典型的浪漫主义者，但是在普通人中算是比较聪明，她有预感今天John会向她求婚，所以今天上午刚做了头发，衣服和鞋也是刚买的。”Sherlock皱眉，“你为什么会对她感兴趣？”

“不，你难道没有意识到其实是你感兴趣。”

Sherlock矢口否认：“我没有，她根本不是John的真命天女，从John在看到我出现后收起戒指盒这个动作就看得出来，他们两个没戏。”见到Mycroft一副“你自己心里清楚”的神情，脸上流露出不满：“别拿那种看傻子的眼神看我，我小的时候你就喜欢这样看我，就好像你比我聪明一样。”

“事实是，你确实是家里最平庸的一个。”Mycroft笑容温和无害，“就连和John的关系都处理不好，承认吧，亲爱的弟弟，我就是比你聪明。”

Sherlock不悦地撇嘴，转瞬又得意起来：“这么说，你和Lestrade的问题已经解决了？我更聪明的哥哥？”

Mycroft 神色不变：“多谢关心，你无权过问。”

“一个反应力观察力判断力皆是平平的警察，John和他比起来简直出色多了。他应该至今还不知道，其实2005年8月我购买药品被他抓住时看到他第一眼就记起来他就是1998年4月在我离开苏格兰场后跟踪我却跟丢了的笨蛋警员。Mycroft，你的选择真是让我感到吃惊。”Sherlock冷语嘲笑，“还是说你太过孤独，只是随便选了一只金鱼单独放在你的鱼缸里？”

“Sherlock。”Mycroft看过去的眼神中带了一丝警告，“不要试图激怒我，这么做并不能改变我比你聪明的事实。”

Sherlock眨眨眼，乖乖闭上了嘴，很快就再次开口：“Sorry，我忘了你为什么要让我提前一周回来了。”

“因为我们得到可靠情报，有秘密恐怖组织正在策划针对英国高层领导的袭击。”

“然后？”

“我向首相保证过你会尽快找出他们，解决这个难题。”

“然后？”Sherlock变得不耐烦，“拜托，什么样组织？高层领导又是谁？就算提供可靠情报的人只说了这一句，可你的手下在我没回来之前也应该调查出来一些其他信息吧。”

“那名特工已经死了，在他死前发过来的最后一条信息就是这个情报。”

Sherlock沉思片刻，说：“不对，你知道我的计划是用一周的时间解决完剩下的Moriarty残余势力后回国，可是你却因为一份秘密恐怖组织策划袭击英国高层领导这样毫无特别之处的情报让我加速完成我的计划回来，一般来说你不会这么做，而且更奇怪的是到现在为止你竟然没有做任何关于这个情报的调查工作。”

Mycroft无奈叹息：“我很忙，最近除了需要参与讨论议案之外，还要关注其他国家的情况……”

“不要故意用你无聊的工作来转移我的注意，你知道我的规矩，如果我的委托人不能告诉全部信息，我是不会接下案子的。”Sherlock打断，身体前倾，盯着对面之人，几秒钟之后恍然大悟，“我知道了，有人威胁你。Mycroft你竟然能够受人胁迫。我不在英国，John和你没有过多的交集，至于Lestrade，除了我大概没有别人知道他和你的交情。所以，能威胁你的究竟是什么”

“有一个案子，很多年以前的案子，相关档案当年就已经决定封存了。”Mycroft吐出一口气，从写字台抽屉里拿出一个档案盒，推给Sherlock，“我就知道你会察觉到这一点，相关的材料都在这里。”

 

三天前，2014年10月31日。

Mycroft下班回家，刚走进家门，拿出手机后看到显示一封邮件未读。他点击进去查看，寄信人账户是陌生的，邮件内容如下：

_亲爱的Mr. Holmes，_

_我很开心近日得知Sherlock Holmes仍然在世的消息，为了迎接他的早日回归，我特意为他准备了一份大礼，用他的话说，也是一个游戏。唯一的线索就是附件1图片中男人发送到总部的最后一条信息，那也是我将要执行的计划。游戏规则很简单：只能由他和他忠实的伙伴John参与，截止时间是本月6日。其他人，特别是阁下不能提供帮助，否则游戏结束，计划照常进行，后果自负。_

_若您不能信守承诺，我会立即将附件2的相关内容公开，所以，请您务必三思后行。_

 

“邮件中的信没有署名，邮件是通过黑进我的手机发送的，因此无迹可查。附件1图片中特工的尸体在这之后不到两个小时就被找到了，而附件2就是你手中这个案子资料的一部分，”

Sherlock翻看档案盒：“档案中的资料是不全的。”

“当然。”Mycroft回答，之后神秘一笑，“因为，不存在的才是最安全的。”

Sherlock十分自信：“没关系，我完全可以凭着已有的材料还原案子的原貌。”

“这没有必要，也没有意义。”

“你怎么能确定？”Sherlock立刻反问，“得了吧，从这堆残缺不全还有一点儿伪造成分的资料里看，你没比我聪明到哪去。”快速将材料整理进档案盒后，Sherlock拿着档案盒起身：“我现在要去看望一下你的Greg，然后再回趟贝克街慰问一下我的好房东。好了，秘密恐怖组织的案子我接了，至于这盒档案，我也带走了。剩下的时间你还可以坐在这里好好追忆一下你不堪回首的那段时间，我从你现在的坐姿就看得出来。”

“今天晚上不联系John的决定是对的。还有，虽然你没提到，但是我建议你在看望Molly之前先处理一下嘴角的伤口比较好，毕竟她是你接下来最先拜访的人。”Mycroft不甘示弱地立即回赠，“别惊讶，你手机放置的位置还有你围巾的高度已经暴露了这些。”

 

“吸烟有害健康。”

“Oh，you bastard.”

Sherlock不习惯肢体接触，尤其不习惯拥抱这个动作，可在Lestrade用力拥抱他的时候，他还是回应了他们之间的友情。

他想到了那个被封存的案子，两个空间，两个备受折磨的人，一个无法反悔的决定。

在今天之前，他不知道如今几乎无所不能向来理性冷静的Mycroft也曾受制于人，也曾任性疯狂。他也不知道看起来平庸无奇随遇而安的Lestrade也曾用命坚守，也曾死命抵抗。

他又想到了一别两年，频频出现在他梦中的那一抹低调的金色。直到那时，他才意识到他不是不感性，而是将感性只留给了一个人。


	10. Chapter 10

铅灰的积云借着逐渐变暗的天色隐藏在夜空中，这是注定无星无月的一晚，酒馆外早已坏掉的街灯一闪一闪，使得本就偏僻的小巷看起来更加冷清。然而此刻酒馆内却是另一番景象，暖色的灯光，酒水的气味，拥挤的人群和肆意的笑声。

门里，门外，两个世界。

这也是Lestrade把一半的非工作时间花费在坐在酒馆里的原因，从学生时代到任职苏格兰场这十多年，有些习惯养成了，有些习惯改掉了，可经常去酒馆的习惯却一直保持着，他很享受酒精带给他的放松安全的感觉，在他最难度过的那段时间，就是这种感觉成功阻止了他做出愚蠢行为。

Sherlock才回来不到48个小时，所有的媒体都报道了这件事，街头巷尾都在讨论他“复活”的途径和原因。在这方面深入研究了两年的Anderson在得知消息的第一时间就给他发信息，约了他今晚一起喝酒。在酒馆里Anderson将自己针对Sherlock如何做到假死的N种设想都讲给他听，更让他受不了的是在每讲完一种方式后，Anderson都要询问他的看法。就这样，Lestrade看着挂在酒馆墙上钟表的时针从一开始的8移动到了11，准确的说，23:45，把所有理论设想都讲完的Anderson才心满意足地离开。

“我还以为今天晚上你有约了。”

听到说话声音，Lestrade侧过头瞥了一眼在他旁边落座的男人，中年，亚麻色的发，经典的三件套西装，他的目光停留了一下，然后转开：“抱歉，我认识你吗？”

“不，但是现在认识也不晚。”男人显然是抓住了这短暂的停留，“我观察了你有几天了，你一直都是一个人来，今天看到你带了人，我一开始以为是你的男朋友。”

Anderson？男朋友？Lestrade笑了，且不说Anderson是直的，就算是弯的，那他追求的应该是Sherlock那种吧。

男人看到Lestrade的笑，似乎受到了鼓励，靠近了一些：“我在想我们可以做个朋友。”一边说着，一边将手放在对方的大腿上，并缓慢向上摸去，不想却被扣住了手腕。

Lestrade一手抓着男人的手腕，一手放下空酒杯：“我对你不感兴趣。”说完甩开那只令人生厌的手，起身离开酒馆。

推开酒馆的门，Lestrade听到了雷声，声音很小，翻滚在乌云里，几乎听不见。十一月的夜晚有些冷了，他竖起了大衣的领子，缓慢地向住的地方走去。

被他称为“住的地方”的房子距离酒馆不远。以他离婚之后的工资很难在苏格兰场附近租到合适的房子，仅有的一套符合他所有要求的房子是Mycroft的安全屋，他本来是住在那里的，虽然没有被要求交付租金，甚至连合同都没有，但是他依然准备了一张银行卡，将租金打入卡里，并让Anthea转交给Mycroft。一直到Sherlock“死亡”后，因为Mycroft出卖Sherlock信息的行为激怒了他，他搬离了那里，重新找了个房子。房子地段不好，虽然面积不小，二层小楼，带个小院子，左邻右舍都有些距离，但租金倒是便宜许多，特别是房子不远处就有一个酒馆这件事让他非常满意，而他也很快习惯并且喜欢夜晚从酒馆步行回去，道路上行人和车辆都很少，他可以在路上放空自己，回去之后再用热水澡和睡眠结束这一天。

这两年多以来，几乎每天晚上Lestrade都是这样度过的，可是今天，却将打破这个规律，因为他在院子里看到了一个拿着黑伞身穿黑色三件套正在抽烟的男人。

Mycroft。

烟上的火星时明时暗，Lestrade看着被照亮的局部的脸，叹了一口气，走上前问：“有何贵干？”

Mycroft拿着烟的手顿了顿，随即将烟头仍在地上踩灭，却始终没有说一个字。

一阵沉默后，Lestrade打算不再理他，而是绕过去开门进屋。

“你每天都回来这么晚吗？”在Lestrade走到身侧的时候，Mycroft突然开口，语气中的僵硬一听便知。

Lestrade停下脚步，故作轻松：“是啊，你不是每时每刻都在监视我吗？”

“我在保护你。”

“我不需要。”

Mycroft深吸一口气，让自己的声音听起来平静一些：“这里的酒馆人多且杂，以后不要在深夜一个人去那里，更可况这两年你又出现了中度酒精依赖的倾向。不用我说，你自己心里也清楚。苏格兰场新上任的负责身体及精神检查的人不像之前的那几个一样蠢，很难保证你凭借以前应付检查的那一套通过。”

“通不通过和你有什么关系？”Lestrade心里想着，嘴上就说了出来，随即想到酒吧里搭讪的男人，又轻蔑地笑笑，“还是说你见不得我和其他人交往过密？”这些话放在平时，他绝不会说出来，可是今天他喝醉了，或者他把自己当做喝醉的人了，

“对，我见不得。” Mycroft抓住Lestrade垂在身侧的手，“我见不得你和其他人交往过密，不管是你同事，还是酒馆里的陌生人，我都见不得，因为他们觊觎的是本该属于我的。”

Lestrade用力挣着手臂，不管不顾地往对方心脏插着刀子：“你是我什么人？凭什么管我？”

“我始终爱着你！” Mycroft残忍地无视对方的挣扎，好像他一松手就会永远失去这个人一样地用力，“你不知道我从来没有放弃过你，你一直都不知道！”

“放手！”Lestrade大吼一声，突然觉得胸口钝痛：“是你先背叛了我！”

“我并没有。”Mycroft拽着他，让两个人面对面，“我发誓，我没有背叛你，从始至终都没有！”

Lestrade摇头冷笑：“现在说这些还有用吗？”

Mycroft扔掉黑伞，放开抓住Lestrade的手，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，下一秒Lestrade的视线之内只有Mycroft放大的脸，他隐约看得到紧缩的眉，感觉到了脸上的湿意，还有碾压着嘴唇纠缠着舌头的力度。他尝到了酒味，不是他刚刚喝的二流啤酒，而是一种烈酒，带着穿透灵魂的辛辣，刺激着他摇摇欲坠的定力。

Lestrade努力用残存的意志控制一直潜伏在心底而此刻却即将翻腾而出的复杂情绪，他害怕自己会失控，害怕本就走在悬崖边缘的自己会奋不顾身地跳下去，可眼眶中的热泪却还是流了出来。

“承认吧，Greg，你还爱着我。”Mycroft在他耳畔低语，“如同我还爱着你。”

我将会犯错，Lestrade在心里告诉自己，我知道，但我可能不会阻止我犯这个错误。

 

他们靠在门上咬噬吸允，从一进门开始，从两个人嘴唇接触的一刻开始，所有的情感就在触碰这一秒爆发，他们甚至都来不及走进卧室找一张像样的床。撕咬愈来愈烈，破了的嘴唇让酒的气味染上了一种末日的苍凉，可铜锈味的鲜血就像鸦片一样，勾起了难耐的渴望，而逐渐堆积的渴望从冲刺的舌尖流淌到下腹，唤醒沉睡的情欲。

Mycroft 咬住Lestrade脖颈，又辗转于喉结，他听到了Lestrade试图压抑的喘息：“你也感觉得到，不是吗？”

Lestrade突然心生一丝犹豫，他依然在纠结，他不知道是否该这样，于是他下意识地伸手抵住Mycroft的胸口。

“不要拒绝我。”Mycroft深深地看了他，嘶哑的声音昭示着心底欲望，“不要拒绝我，至少今天不要拒绝，求你。”

“求你”这两个字让Lestrade愣住了，他看进Mycroft的眸底，他有一瞬间的恍惚，时光仿佛从未走过，他与他还是年少轻狂，中间的背叛与伤痛不过是噩梦一场。

“如果你想拒绝我，就请杀了我。” Mycroft就在这恍惚的瞬间再次吻了上来，并解开了Lestrade的皮带，接着俯下身，拉下Lestrade的长裤。

Lestrade低头不可思议地看着蹲下来的男人，他高高在上，心深似海，几乎无时无刻不在算计，还有背叛过他的案底，可他觉得此刻Mycroft就只是Mycroft，他感到全身的血液都已经流到了下腹，发抖地手抚摸Mycroft扬起来的脸。而Mycroft侧头舔了一下他的手心，然后吞下了他，动作急切且粗暴。

“他妈的，操！”Lestrade大声骂着，他什么也感觉不到，除了阴茎捅入喉咙带来的快感。他在深喉的声音和自己的喘息中达到了高潮，又在Mycroft带着污浊的唇舌带动下，心甘情愿地进入了下一个混乱中。

依然是不要命地啃噬，欲望就像是被禁锢了几个世纪的恶魔重见天日后一般的蛊惑同化了彼此。被扑倒在地的Lestrade忽然什么都不想追究了，他不计较压在身上的Mycroft曾经的背叛，甚至都不想计较现在的他到底是不是爱着自己，他心里有个声音：Greg，你是爱着他的，一直都是。而这个声音足以让他不计后果地做一切事。就算是Mycroft真的只是心怀不轨，他也不想再故作矜持。于是他用力将身上的人掀翻，扯开Mycroft半退的裤子，咬牙坐了下来。

突如其来的结合让两个人都呻吟出声，没有开拓过的紧致甬道同时带来了极致的痛感和快感逼疯了他们。

Mycroft看到也感受到了Lestrade的颤抖，他想后撤，却被Lestrade按在原地。他看到身上的男人在努力适应自己，短暂又沉默的停顿之后，Lestrade猛地低下头咬住了他的下唇，扯开他已经歪了的领结，撕开马甲和衬衫。他伸手按压着他们交合的位置，也摸到了顺着自己下体流下的液体。

Greg流血了。

“不要管它。”Lestrade开始缓慢地移动自己，“趁我还疯着，做完它。”

Mycroft丢弃了自控，低吼一声，抓住Lestrade的腰，在他身体里疯狂的抽动，逼着Lestrade放弃了自己缓慢的节奏，他想要用一次次猛烈的冲撞去证明什么。他坐了起来，用手臂抱着Lestrade，他看不见眼前人的表情，可被从窗外射进来的光照亮的银发刺痛了他的眼，他眼眶发热，为了曾经拥有的，更为了曾经失去的。

Lestrade的意识溃不成军，每一秒他都被推着逼近顶点。Mycroft用灵巧的手指抚弄着他因为疼痛而疲软的下体，他搂住Mycroft的脖子吻他，意料之外的咸咸的泪水也被卷入口中，他给内心建筑的城墙彻底崩塌，固执与挣扎全线溃败，炙热和疯狂占领了他每一个细胞，每一根神经。

就像野兽一样，除去了道貌岸然的伪装，他们用指甲抓挠，甚至用牙齿啃咬对方，就好像是在一切毁灭之前要给对方留下永远抹不去的印记，不在乎抽动的力度，不在乎起伏的节奏，不在乎撕裂的伤口，只想狠命抓住对方，一起奔向的天堂，一起坠入深渊，

无尽飘摇的尽头，终于达到了高潮，低吼声中，只剩下抖动和战栗。

 

被手机的闹铃吵醒时，Lestrade觉得自己好像已经死过一回一样。宿醉和纵欲带来的头痛难以忍受。

Mycroft走了，他当然会走。比昨天清醒一些的Lestrade为自己感到羞愧不已。

_“贝克街。SH”_

Lestrade看着手机里半个小时前收到的短信，哭笑不得，他花费自己所有的自制力才没有把手机砸到墙上去。

他匆忙洗漱，赶去了贝克街221B，推门看到John坐在椅子上用电脑查着什么，而Sherlock正盯着那堵贴满照片和纸张的墙。

“Morning，Greg。”

“John。”Lestrade点点头，“有什么需要我效劳的吗？Sherlock。”

Sherlock转身看到Lestrade后停顿了一下：“哦。”

Lestrade问：“什么？”

Sherlock从桌子上堆得乱七八糟的的文件中拿出一个档案盒，递给Lestrade：“这个案子与现在秘密恐怖组织策划的行动有关，你帮我研究一下，毕竟我和John都很忙。”

John插话：“我并不忙。”

“闭嘴！你就是很忙。”Sherlock硬扯出一个笑，“拜托了，Greg。” 见Lestrade带着档案盒离开，低声说：“死胖子一定会感激我拯救了他下半辈子的。”


	11. Chapter 11

Anthea为Mr. Holmes工作了十三年，这十三年她见证了这个男人成为隐名大英政府的每一步，而她自己也从最初团队中一个不起眼的小助理成长为如今他工作和生活中不可或缺的得力帮手。她忠心于他，毫不夸张地说，她也崇拜着他，在她眼中，Mr. Holmes是一个神一般的人物，他永远都是冷静睿智，礼貌得体，任何事情都不会让他失去分寸，因为他的智商和手腕足可以应对所有问题。

因此，凌晨三点，当她接到长官命令独自开车到了指定的远离伦敦市中心的地方，隔着前挡风玻璃看到大雨中独自站在院子里打着黑伞正在抽烟的长官时，她有点意外，不是因为他在抽烟，而是因为那身原本整齐昂贵的西装上掩盖不住的被撕扯过的痕迹。

她下车迅速打开后座的车门，让长官坐了进去，又回到驾驶座位，开车离开了院子。

她当然记得是谁住在这个房子里，两年前就是她自己亲手将调查结果交给长官的，这个地址就在其中。她知道发生了什么，可她除了询问目的地外，从头到尾再没说一个无用的字，更没有看后视镜里的长官一眼。

Mr. Holmes说了一个她知道的地址，她把车开到了那里，停在楼下。他让她在车内稍作等待，十五分钟后，她见到换了衣服穿戴整齐的长官，一切又恢复到了她熟悉的样子。

“Anthea，我欣赏你难得的聪明和可贵的忠诚。”

她听得出Mr. Holmes的言下之意，微微一笑：“请您吩咐。”

“你去帮我做一件事，是私事。”后座的男人略微停顿，然后补充说，“这或许是我给你的最后一个任务。”

“Sir？”Anthea听到“最后”一词时感到了不安。

男人轻笑一声：“别担心，或许不是。”

 

Lestrade拿着档案盒走出221B的时候还是懵的，不需要仔细去想，Sherlock给他档案让他去研究，这就是破天荒第一次。他不会相信经历过假死的Sherlock终于承认了他的智商能担大任，因为这种事情发生的概率为零。那这违反常规的行为到底是什么意思？

他又想起来Sherlock看他的眼神，这让他很不舒服，他见识过Sherlock的演绎法有多么厉害，所以他对Sherlock看过现在自己这一副糟糕的样子之后却没有猜出他昨天干过什么这一点已经不抱希望了。

Lestrade更加头疼：这小子可能已经猜到了昨天晚上和他滚床单的是Mycroft，甚至都可能猜到了谁是下面的那个。

“该死！”Lestrade骂了一句，他不敢再想下去了，真后悔招惹了Holmes，而且还是两个。

他低头看了看手里的档案盒，放弃般地叹气，说服自己：算了，还是早点回办公室吧。

然而就在启动汽车的同时，他接到了Sally Donovan打来的电话，说是接到报案，海德公园的九曲湖里出现了一具男尸。

 

“什么情况？”

“太阳穴中弹，一枪毙命，死亡时间超过一周。” Sally Donovan将警戒线拉高，以方便Lestrade进入现场，“我们在他的口袋里找到工作证，死者名叫Richard Mogen，男，36岁，伦敦地铁环线的司机。”

Lestrade蹲下来观察尸体，问：“有联系到他的家人或同事吗？为什么没有人注意到他已经消失超过一周了？”

“他同事说他在10月24日之后就辞职了。他和别人合租的房子，他室友以为他去度假了，因为在此之前他收到了一笔钱，并曾说过要度假。” Sally Donovan回答，“还有一件事，他的室友说前两天有个人问过他的去向，我们现在在找此人。”

抛尸现场，明确的身份及死因，从水里打捞上来的尸体，Lestrade知道这里没有任何可以挖掘的线索了。

“让人整理一下现场，你和我去找一下早就对死者感兴趣的这个人。”

其实，找到这个人并不难，死者的室友说此人来找他的时候说了自己的名字和职业，警方很快锁定了他的住址，Lestrade驱车过去不过二十分钟。

“你就是苏格兰场的Lestrade探长？”听到Lestrade自报家门之后，矮胖的男人特别兴奋，“我知道你，John Watson写的关于Sherlock Holmes探案的博客里就有你。”

“对。”自从Sherlock“复活”之后，John的博客变得更加受欢迎了，连带着自己也火了一把，对此他不介意，但是他不是靠好名声火的这一点，就让他很介意了。Lestrade有点尴尬，“我们来是想问一下你关注Richard Mogen去向这件事。”

“所以，这真是个大案子，是吗？” 男人瞪大眼睛，“昨天Sherlock Holmes来这里问过我这件事，今天苏格兰场的探长就来了……”

“等等，你说Sherlock昨天来过？”

“是的，我给他展示了那两段录像，他当时就很感兴趣。”男人坐到电脑前，调出视频文件，“就是这个人，他在威斯敏斯特站上车，却在下一站圣詹姆斯公园站不见了。”

这太不可思议了！Lestrade把这两段录像又仔细地看了一遍：“Sherlock有没有说什么？”

“他说司机被这个人收买了，他还说这个人他见过。”

Sally Donovan问：“还有呢？”

男人耸耸肩：“没有了。”

Lestrade让Sally Donovan拷贝两段录像，他自己在走廊里给Sherlock发送了一条短信：

_“那辆乘客凭空消失的地铁的司机尸体被发现了，死了至少一周了，尽快把相关情况告诉我。”_

“你要去贝克街找他吗？”

Lestrade抬头看到Donovan脸上写满不悦，晃了晃手机：“不，我给他发了信息，他看到会马上回复我的。”

结果，Lestrade等到了下班还是没等来Sherlock的短信。一般情况下，若Sherlock长时间不回信息，他会再发一条过去，因为Sherlock习惯短信联系而非电话，可是今天他既要调查Richard Mogen的社会关系，梳理案情，又要处理上一个案子报告，应付上级，所以一直到晚上下班时他才注意到Sherlock没有回信，而在他再次发送信息过去之后，依然没有回复。

去贝克街找他吗？当然不，想到上午Sherlock看他的眼神，想到Sherlock可能猜到了昨天晚上发生的事情，Lestrade决定至少今天不要再和Sherlock面对面了。于是，他收起手机，走去地下停车场。

 

Anthea敲敲门，走进办公室，看到坐在女王画像下的长官签完文件后，说：“首相打来电话，询问您对即将进行投票的反恐议案还有什么意见。”

Mycroft将文件推向Anthea：“投票前把这份文件交给首相。”

“是。”Anthea拿起文件，“还有您交代给我的私事，人员已经安排好了，十分钟后我会和他们一起出发。”

Mycroft点点头，示意Anthea可以离开。

 

“等一下，苏门答腊路，你是说苏门答腊路吗？Mr. Holmes。就在那儿，我想起来了，那下面曾有个车站。”视频对面的男人打断Sherlock的话说。

John好奇：“为什么地图上看不到？”

“因为它还没投入使用就关闭了。”

“什么？”

男人拿起地图册翻到一页展示给他们看：“当初月台和台阶都建好了，但是因为法律纠纷被搁置了，所以一直没有建地面上的出口。”说完，指着地图上相应的位置。

Sherlock恍然大悟：“它就在议会大厦正下方”

“那他在下面搞什么鬼，埋炸弹吗？”John随口说完，然后一惊，再看Sherlock已经走到门口，立即起身，“等一下！”

 

碎裂的玻璃，疼痛的头颅，破皮的额头，蜿蜒而下的血迹。

Lestrade并没有当场失去意识，他知道几秒钟之前他发生了车祸。他的驾驶完全遵循了交通规范，本来在他后边行驶的车却突然冲到他旁边，接着失控般的撞向他。事情发生的太快，他根本来不及躲避，驾驶座这一侧不幸被撞的狠了些。撞车之后，那辆车向后退了一下，让出了他这侧看起来有点惨的车门，此刻他正打算先开门出去，可右臂抬起时的疼痛让他意识到打开车门恐怕得费些力气。

他现在的位置到住的房子还有一段距离，奇怪的是路面上没有车辆也没有行人，但是很快就有一辆中型车停在旁边，从车上下来一男一女，向这边走来。撞车的司机也下了车，他看了一眼，这个男的应该没有受伤。

车门很轻易就被打开了，女人对他说：“你放心，我们已经报警了，现在先送你去医院。”

尽管Lestrade伤的不重，而且他也明确表达不需要，可两个男的还是一人一边扶着他手臂走向中型车，女人跟在他们后边。

在距离中型车还差一步的时候，左侧扶着他的男人伸手要打开车门，Lestrade的左手却突然摸向这个男人的后腰，又无视疼痛，曲起右臂，以肘击中右侧男人的腹部，在对方因疼痛而弯下腰的同时，转到其身后，右手伸向男人后腰同样的位置。

这一系列的动作太快，以至于当他双手持枪指着一左一右两个男人的头时，这两个人看起来像是还有点没反应过来的样子。

他一眼就看出了这三个人彼此认识，也清楚两个男人名为扶着实为控制的动作。作为警察，他当然知道怎样确定对手携带枪支的位置并利落卸掉。

他做的很快，可是他忘了要应对的不是两个人，而是三个人。

他抬起头，看到一直走在他们后边的女人正拿枪指着他。

他压住心中逐渐升起的恐惧，装作胜券在握的样子：“看清楚，我手里有两个……”

女人迅速地扣动扳机，消音器消除了枪声，眨眼之间，那两个男人瘫倒在地上，Lestrade听到她冷冷的说：“现在，你一个也没有。”

 

十五分钟后。

“我从没想过会有一天我见到你们的车时能如此高兴。”此刻坐在沙发上的Lestrade长出一口气，“多亏你们及时赶到。”

“是我们工作的失误。”Anthea一边在手机上打字，一边说，“我会尽快安排医务人员过来的。”

“Myc……Mr. Holmes他……”

“长官现在有些忙，请耐心等待。”Anthea解释，又提议，“您可以先休息一下。”说完，离开了这间屋子，并随手关上门。

Lestrade看了看门，又看了看整个房间，最后视线落在了茶几上的档案盒上。今天离开贝克街后，上班时间一直在忙工作，下班后差点被杀，档案盒就一直放在车里，他还没打开看过。

好吧，就现在看看吧。

“编号501……”打开盒子的手僵住了，看到下面一行字的瞬间，Lestrade觉得他失去了呼吸的能力。

_“Charles Denis叛国案”_


	12. Chapter 12

1998年5月6日。

当Mycroft意识到反常的时候，一切都已经来不及了。

现在的他坐在隶属于MI6的一间审讯室里，双手被固定在身前桌子上的两个手铐分开铐住。这是一个完全封闭的空间，除了椅子和桌子，四面都是毫无特征的白墙，安装在对面墙上摄像头下方的高亮灯的光直射双眼，他不得不眯着眼睛低头躲开光线。

他们搜走了他所有的随身物品，包括袖扣，那对袖扣是Greg送给他的礼物，他为了今天和Greg相聚特意佩戴的。自从3月末他前往德国执行任务至今，一个多月的时间，他们一直都没有联系彼此，而他为了能够在回到英国后第一时间见到Greg而不是先去汇报工作，在任务结束后私自提前了两个小时回来。

没有了手表，他只能在心里记录时间。已经16个小时没有人进来，也没有食物和水了，可是他依然凭借着理智与经验保持住冷静。他不能让自己心里出现一丝慌乱，不仅因为他知道有人在通过摄像头观察他，更因为这还只是个开始。

Mycroft清楚在总部门口对他实施抓捕行动不是原定计划，无论是从抓捕地点的选择还是从行动人员的安排上都能看得出来，所以一定另有至少六个人早些时候前往伦敦机场，等待原本按照行动计划乘坐下一趟航班回来的他。

这能够证明他们不知道他早就回来了，但是他们没有在Greg家附近设伏能证明他们不知道这两个小时他去了哪里吗？

这是个早就拟定了的抓捕计划，为什么针对我？问题到底出在哪里？

Mycroft深呼吸，将心跳降至正常的最低值，把自己封闭起来，驱散头脑中的疑问，摒弃情感和杂念，他需要让自己进入思维宫殿，他要在其中把最近发生的事情过一遍，在中间分辨出关键的那条线，顺着它找到逻辑的尽头，那是所有问题的根源。

三分钟后，他猛然睁开双眼，在思维宫殿里他找到了源头，可这个源头牵连的结果却让他恐惧到质疑自己。他再度强迫自己重新开始，这一次他多用了几秒钟，而结果还是一样的。这之后他一遍遍地求证，结论却没有任何改变。

他面上看起来还是十分镇定，但是他知道实际上他已经有些慌了。

 

4个小时后，审讯室的门被打开了。

“Holmes探员，希望过去的几个小时里你已经冷静下来，并对自己的处境有一定认识。我们希望你能在接下来谈话中足够配合与坦诚。”男人打开文件夹，拿出一张照片摆在桌上，“你的上司，Harry Cooper因畏惧叛国罪行败露，上个月于家中服毒自杀，我们在他家中发现了来不及销毁的维尔计划全部内容的复印件。”

Mycroft淡定地看了一眼照片，没有说话。

“据我们所知，二月，维尔计划曾被Thomas Black窃取，Harry Cooper安排你以Mike Hall的身份进入布莱克庄园，你于14日晚拿回文件，交给你的上司。”男人停顿了几秒，见他仍然没有开口的意思，又摆出一张照片，“我们在调查过你的上司后，查到了这个人，Charles Denis，MI5探员，前苏联间谍。有证据表明他们，还有Thomas Black，不定期交接情报，Harry Cooper和Thomas Black是搜集者，Charles Denis负责将情报送出英国。”

他依然面无表情又很配合地看了照片，以沉默应对。

“你的男朋友，Greg Lestrade。”男人这一次将照片放在距离Mycroft最近的地方，“Charles Denis的校友，被后者举荐入职苏格兰场。2月5日至14日，以仆人身份潜入布莱克庄园，对外声称是为了调查布莱克庄园男仆被杀案，但是2月3日，他与Charles Denis秘密见面，随后Charles Denis向自己的老同学，也是Greg Lestrade的上司建议让他潜入庄园查案。2月14日晚，他离开庄园，结束调查。我们的人已经审问过他，他拒不承认在2月3日与Charles Denis见过面。”说完，放了一段Lestrade被审问的录音。

Mycroft向后靠在椅背上，低下头，他觉得自己的心被撕扯着，虽然他想到了Greg会受牵连，但当他真的听到Greg被审讯的录音时，他差一点就控制不住自己去破坏伪装的平静了。

不行，他告诉自己，现在还不是最恰当的时机，他要等到那句能够昭示对方动机的话。

另一个男人见他还是不语，做着总结：“Thomas Black虽然窃取了维尔计划，但是他早就引起了我们的怀疑。Charles Denis和Harry Cooper既想保全自己，又想拿到放在布莱克庄园里的维尔计划，所以他们分别派了你们以不同的方式进入庄园，交接文件。”

快了，那句话就快说出来了。

“叛国罪是重罪，即便你们什么也不说，我们一样有证据证明你们犯下的罪。”男人的手指在Lestrade的照片上点了点，“我们希望你如实交代你的身份和罪行，以及Charles Denis所掌握的情报和他目前的去向。”

就是这句！

Mycroft抬起头，坐直身体：“我可以交代Charles Denis目前的去向，但我只能告诉一个人。我申请见Hugh。”

对面的两个人看了看对方，拿着文件离开了房间。很快，房门再次被开启，一名身穿三件套的中年男人缓步走了进来，坐在了Mycroft的对面。

“你比我想象的聪明。”Hugh不急不慢地说，“也比我想象的理智。” 

Mycroft语气平缓：“这正证明了您选择留下我这个决定是对的，不是吗？”

“太聪明不是好事，更何况我还没有做出选择。”

“MI6的一位重要负责人即将退休，你想要得到那个位置，必须要有合适跳板。但你因为被Harry Cooper长期掣肘，官职一直没变。如今他畏罪自杀，他的职位对你来说就是最好的跳板，所以现在你为了这个跳板必须要做出一个成绩。毫无疑问，Charles Denis就是你的目标，抓住他你就有了成绩。你需要一个无论生死对你都不会有太大影响的人，一个可靠的聪明人，作为我的面试官之一，您很清楚我的能力，于是你想到了我。” Mycroft从容一笑，“因此您没有选择，我就是唯一的人选。”

“在你的上司背叛了国家的情况下，你觉得我会认为你可靠吗？”

“您看到了，您对我的指控没有任何证据，可我还是站在了您这边，为您排忧解难。” Mycroft坚定回答，“这足以证明，我听命于权力，而非个人。”

Hugh看着他，他在犹豫，更在衡量，过了很久，终于下定决心：“你会立刻拿到关于Charles Denis的全部资料，一个小时，给我一个计划，然后去把他抓回来。成功之后，你不用再出外勤了，我知道你早就不想做这个了。”

“好。”Mycroft缓缓出了口气，“我还有个请求。”

Hugh皱起眉头：“你确定现在和我谈条件？”

“是的，而且我相信您不会拒绝我的请求。”

“什么请求？”

“我需要见Greg Lestrade，我意识到我和他荒唐的关系对我今后为您效力没有任何益处，所以，我希望在您释放他之前和他说明白。”

Hugh突然笑了：“你这是两个请求。”

“您要拒绝吗？”

“当然不。他在隔壁房间，一会儿你就可以见到他，但是释放他只有一种可能，就是你成功带回Charles Denis。”

 

Mycroft打开关着Lestrade审讯室的房门，在看到房间里的人时，他的心就像被劈开一样，痛到不能自已。

他看到他的Greg全身赤裸坐在椅子上，双手被手铐靠在椅背后面，头戴着耳机，被蒙上了眼罩。他看到他因为噪音的长期刺激而不可控制地发抖和咬破的嘴唇，他能够推算出他被这样折磨了多久。

他用再正常不过的步伐走到Greg身边，摘掉了耳机，而Greg显然被他的动作惊到了。

说些什么？我该说些什么？

“Greg Lestrade，你想起来问题的答案了吗？”他的内心怒号：不，我要说的不是这个！这是句明显会伤害到他的话……但是，我不得不说。

他看到Greg抬起头面向他，脸上不可置信的神情。

“Greg。”他想说：这不是我的本意。

Greg突然疯狂地大笑，然后用尽全身力气冲他吼叫：“Go to hell！”

一切都结束了。

Mycroft离开房间，头也不回走去隔壁他原本被困的审讯室。那里有Charles Denis的全部资料，有他前去捉拿此人的计划，有Hugh的信任和支持，有光明的前程，有他向往过的一切。

然而，唯独没有Greg。

 

不到半个小时后，Mycroft将他的计划汇报给了Hugh，又过了二十分钟，他坐上了去往德国的航班。此行万分凶险，可是他必须完成任务，只有这样，Greg才能继续活着。

我为了救你的命，伤了你的心。

 

德国一行比他设想的艰难得多。他到达柏林时，距离Charles Denis离开前往俄罗斯只有不到一天半的时间。他花了半天追踪到了Charles Denis，按照计划，他巧妙地暴露了自己，让对方的人抓了起来。经过拷打后，断了三个肋骨，特别是腿骨被打折后，他 “不得不交代”曾为Harry Cooper搜集过情报，现在手里掌握了一份重要文件，因Harry Cooper自杀被MI6怀疑，想去途径德国投靠俄罗斯。那些无脑的打手果然直接带着他去见了Charles Denis，而他在肩部腹部中弹之后，制服了Charles Denis，并拖着一条残腿坐上了回伦敦的飞机。

短短不足36个小时的任务结束，飞机降落在伦敦机场的一刻，浑身上下遍布大小伤痕的Mycroft知道他的Greg已经平安无事了。

至于他自己，破碎过的人，破碎过的心。以后的路，他真的无所畏惧了。


	13. Chapter 13

2014年11月5日

Lestrade艰难地将全部档案看完，直到最后一张Sherlock针对案件所写的补充资料。他双手颤抖，耳朵轰鸣，意识混沌。他认识这上边的每一个字，可他从没有像此刻这样，宁愿不知道它们是什么意思。那些苍白又简单的词语和数字就像针一样，一字一针地扎在他的心上，最后鲜血淋漓，模糊一片。一张张纸拼凑出的仍然不够完整的故事摧毁了他曾坚信的事实，隐藏在看似无情的背叛之后的，是无奈又隐忍的解救，是被鞭笞过浸染了鲜血的爱意。

Hugh对Mycroft的指控没有任何证据，如果Mycroft坚持不妥协，即便是最差的结果也不会被定罪，可是他曾与Charles秘密见面这件事却是百口莫辩。去德国抓捕Charles就是一个死局，成功的概率微乎其微。任何一个正常人都不会自寻死路，聪明如Mycroft，不会不明白这个道理，可却依然义无反顾地跳进了Hugh设下的圈套。而那一张在执行完任务后体检留下的医疗报告让他根本不敢想象，在没有任何后援的情况下，孤身一人的Mycroft要在保持清醒的前提下经历多少折磨，才能让敌人相信这个短时间内假装被打得不得不说实话的男人？

有太多的事是他不知道的。在他以为被背叛之后，用尽最恶毒的语言在心里咒骂时，他不知道他不是唯一伤心的人，他不知道那个被他咒骂的男人正在德国受刑，他不知道他毅然转身放弃这段感情之后，这个人依旧坚定地站在他看不见的背后保护他。

他突然想到2005年8月他抓到买毒品的Sherlock后Mycroft打来的电话，那是自从1998年5月在MI6审讯室内分手以来的第一次联系，他在听到电话那边传来的Mycroft声音的同时便愤然挂断，如果他当时没有这么极端，Mycroft会不会告诉他真相？他又想起在那一个月之后的婚礼，他记得在教堂里，直到他对Olivia许下婚姻的誓言的前一秒，他心底还在期盼Mycroft会出现。他还想起了他酗酒的那段时间，每一次在恍惚间都会出现的背影，他一边希望自己忘记，一边又贪恋着不肯放手。

原来，危险从1998年情人节他们相遇的那天起就一直存在，只可惜他们太过沉溺于命运安排的温暖与美好，却没有想到命运还注定了分离。

那时相爱，奈何太过年轻。

Lestrade松开一直被紧紧攥在手里的纸，任皱皱巴巴地纸飘落在地板上。此时此刻，除了马上见到Mycroft，他别无所求。

房门被打开了，Anthea带着两名医护人员走了进来。

“Lestrade探长，很抱歉让您久等了，他们现在就帮您处理伤口。”

“谢谢。”Lestrade努力装作平常的样子，“请问你的长官，Mr. Holmes还要多久能见我？”

“长官今晚处理的事情太多，您可能还需要在这里多等一会儿。”

“哦。”Lestrade点点头，瞄了眼手表，再探究的看向Anthea，又向门口望去，片刻后说，“请你告诉我，他现在在哪？”

Anthea 一如既往地微笑：“我说过，长官在处理公务。”

Lestrade忽然将受伤的右臂从医护人员的手中抽出，站起来：“如果这是像往常一样的见面，来接我的除了司机就只有你一个人，到达地点后我会立刻见到他。可是今天从我进来这间屋子到现在，他一直没有出现。而且来接我的人除了你和司机还有另外6个配枪的男人，他们现在应该就在门外。如果我猜的不错，他给你们的命令是保护我的安全。告诉我，他现在哪儿？”

“对不起，探长，我的任务的确是保护您，但是仅此而已，我没有义务回答您的问题。”

“你知不知道，他之所以让你们保护我，而自己不现身，很可能是因为这一次危险是他都没有把握解决的。”他紧紧盯着Anthea的眼睛，“你真的希望你的长官出事吗？”

“我要做的就是完成Mr. Holmes交给我的任务，没有他的命令，我不会采取任何行动。”

“好，那我自己去找他。”

Anthea移动到Lestrade身前，挡住他的去路：“就像您说的，门外有6个训练有素的特工，您出不去的。”

Lestrade瞪着她，突然转身，拿起医护人员工具箱里的小刀抵在颈侧大动脉处：“我可以让你现在就完不成任务。要知道，一个长期患有心理疾病的人是完全不会在乎自己性命的。”

“请您三思而后行。” Anthea的语气依然不变，可是眼睛里却露出了紧张。

僵持几秒后，Anthea妥协：“好吧。”

“他在哪儿？”

“我不知道。”

“什么？”

“Mr. Holmes有很多住址，我只掌握一部分。”Anthea在手机上点击几下，调出一份表格展示给他，“可是今天他没有去我所知道的这些地方。所以，我并不知道他的去向。”

Lestrade把她的手机拿过来，从头到尾看了一遍表格，上边二十多个地址，他只知道一个，就是两年前租住的安全屋。当然，有关这位大英政府的事，他不应该知道也是正常的。

等等，Lestrade意识到什么，他又看了一遍。这一次他确定，他没有在这些地址里看到去年圣诞节他去过的那个房子的地址。

“把车钥匙给我，还有两把手枪。” Lestrade将手机递给Anthea，“去找Sherlock，我会联系他的。”

 

Sherlock笑着走出地铁站，从大衣口袋里拿出手机：“真没想到把你骗到了，不过，你说的话真的太感人了。”

走在他旁边的John仍然生气：“别再提了，我再次警告你，你要是把我今天说的那些话告诉任何人，你就死定了。”

“你说过了，你会亲手杀死我的。” Sherlock点开收信箱里Lestrade的短信。

“说真的，Mycroft让你回来处理的针对政府高层的袭击，就只是在议会大厦下面放置一个有关闭按钮的炸弹，这未免有点太简单了吧，怎么看都不像能难倒Mycroft……”

低头看手机的Sherlock毫无预兆地停了下来：“你刚才说什么？”

John茫然：“呃……我说，有点太简单了，怎么看都不像能难倒Mycroft，怎么了？”

“没错，没错，就是太简单了，这么简单，Mycroft怎么可能想不到？他为什么要让我回来？为什么把档案盒交给我？他明知道我会给Greg的。为什么死了一周的地铁司机的尸体偏偏今天出现？为什么……” Sherlock双手按在额角，“为什么？”

“Sherlock。”John拍了拍他的肩膀，见他抬头看向自己，指向前方开过来的黑色车，“看来Mycroft又要见你了。”

“不，不是Mycroft。” Sherlock缓缓说，在车停下来后，打开车门，让John和自己坐在后座。

“Mycroft在哪？”车门关闭后，Sherlock问坐在副驾驶座位的Anthea，不等对方回答，自顾自说，“哦，你们也不知道。”

“Lestrade探长似乎知道长官的去向，他让我来找您，他说会联系您。”

Sherlock叹了一口气：“愚蠢。”

John问：“怎么回事？什么情况？”

Sherlock的表情是少见的严肃：“所谓的针对政府高层的袭击其实是只针对Mycroft一个人的。炸掉议会大厦不过这道大餐中是给我准备的甜点，只是为了吸引我的注意力，让我发现不了他们的真正目的。Lestrade说今天发现了已经死亡一周以上的地铁司机的尸体，这个是给他准备的，因为他们知道只有在Lestrade调查案件的时候，Mycroft对他的监视程度会降到最低，这样才方便他们下手。”

“你是说Mycroft是真正的目标？”

“没错。”

“那他为什么不申请官方保护？”

“因为他受到了威胁，对方找到了他的死穴，也是他不能让别人知道的秘密。”

“那Greg……”

“没时间解释这么多了。”Sherlock打断John的询问，“Lestrade离开多久了？”

Anthea回答：“不到半个小时。”

“定位他的手机了吗？”

“是的，定位显示，他正往伦敦西北方向行驶。”

“终于有个不愚蠢的人了。干得漂亮，Anthea。”

 

终于看到那座房子了。

Lestrade随意停下车，等不及拔钥匙就下车跑到门口。大门紧闭，房子里漆黑一片，这绝不是个好现象。于是他绕到了房子侧边的一扇玻璃窗处，毫不犹豫地打破玻璃，手里持枪脚步放轻进入房子。

他走进了一楼的起居室，他发现背对他的沙发上坐了一个人，他对着这个人举起了枪，慢慢靠近。

“小心，Greg，枪会走火。”

Lestrade放下手枪，也放下了悬着的心，绕道沙发前面，坐在茶几上，点亮沙发附近的落地灯：“还好，你还活着。”

Mycroft皱着眉头关上了灯：“我绝对会撤了Anthea的职的，她居然没能听从我的命令，让你离开了安全屋。”

“得了吧，等你活过今天再说吧。”Lestrade看到他关灯的动作，“该来的人还没来。”

“对，可不该来的却来了。”

Lestrade轻松地笑了：“天才，有什么好的计划吗？”

Mycroft也轻声笑了一下：“很遗憾，没有。”

这一段对话结束，两个人都沉默了。

半晌过后，Lestrade干咳一声：“那个……”

“你看了Sherlock给你的档案。”Mycroft替他说完了他要说的话。

“对，我……”

Lestrade突然噤声，从茶几上跪了下来，上身趴在沙发上。与此同时，Mycroft俯下上身转过来，趴了下来。

Lestrade将抓住身边Mycroft的手，食指指尖在他的手心有规律地点着，用摩斯密码传递信息。

_“对方2个人，一个从左侧我打碎玻璃的地方进来，一个从右侧餐厅进来，为什么没听到餐厅玻璃碎裂的声音？”_

_“玻璃被割开的时候固定住了。纠正一下，对方应该是5个人，另外3个1个在前门，2个在后门，通过梯子爬到二楼，从二楼开始向下搜索。”_

_“你又猜到了？”_

_“不，这是出外勤的经验。还有，不是‘猜’，是‘演绎’。”_

_“隐蔽地点？除了沙发之外。”_

_“书柜、酒柜、玄关、五点钟方向的墙壁死角。”_

_“武器？”_

_“沙发下面两把手枪，书柜二排第三格和酒柜二排第五格各有一把，玄关花瓶里有一把，全部满膛，没有多余弹夹。玄关还有两把雨伞。”_

_“我带了两把满膛手枪。”_ Lestrade停顿一下，手指继续敲打， _“雨伞怎么用？打人吗？”_

_“内置剑，打人也可以。”_

Mycroft握住Lestrade的手，阻止了他敲打的动作，因为已经有人走进了起居室，而且正在靠近沙发。

 _“十点钟方向归我，两点钟方向归你。”_ Lestrade再次敲击。

两声枪响重合在一起，黑暗中只有沙发处两点急促的亮光，和随着而来沙发外倒地的两声闷响。

枪声响后，Lestrade和Mycroft分别迅速移动到酒柜和书柜处蹲下，与此同时，前门破开，沙发遭到了子弹的袭击。

他们的位置相对背光，借助柜子不仅可以隐藏自己不被发现，还可以借着外边的月光观察起居室内的情况。现在除了门口的枪手，楼上的两个人还没有下来。

Lestrade故意暴露位置吸引对方注意，Mycroft很默契地果断扣动扳机，解决了门口的人，即刻和Lestrade跑向位于门口附近远离楼梯的玄关。此时，二楼的人已经下到一楼，接近书柜和酒柜。现在，对方的盲点就只有玄关后面他们藏身之处了。

 _“很顺利。”_ Lestrade又在Mycroft手心敲打， _“还剩两个。”_

 _“最难对付的。你来掩护，交给我解决。”_ Mycroft知道Lestrade右臂受了伤，现在一直是左手握枪，这样很危险。

 _“不，你只能一次性解决一个，你会暴露在另一个面前。我来不及救你。”_ Lestrade敲击的速度似乎急了些， _“别让我再失去你。”_ 这句话传递完，Lestrade明显感觉到他指尖下的手掌僵住了。

停顿过后，Mycroft用了些力握住了Lestrade的手，然后翻转过来，指尖落在手掌中。

恰在此时，枪声响了，玄关上的花瓶碎裂。Mycroft抽出手，用手臂护住Lestrade的头，阻挡了碎裂的瓷片，右手持枪指向枪声来源——书柜，给予回击。另一面，酒柜处的枪手瞄准他发动攻击。Lestrade很快反应过来，左手的枪指向藏在酒柜附近的人。

一时间，枪声响彻整个起居室内，漆黑中，闪烁在枪口的光明亮也致命。

在Mycroft和Lestrade各自只剩一把手枪，手枪里分别只有一颗子弹的时候，他们停止了射击，书柜处一人已经中弹，几分钟前就没了动静。

Lestrade将手指点在Mycroft的手心中： _“我暴露，你解决。”_

_“好。”_

三声枪响后，酒柜处的人解决了，可Mycroft的右肩却中弹了。

他们疏忽了，躲在书柜处的人的确中弹了，却只是擦伤。这两个人是专业杀手，他们用了子弹，还剩多少，这两个人一直记着数的。杀手的计划也是一人暴露一人解决。

_“伤势如何？”_

_“没事。”_

_“计划？”_

_“准备好用雨伞打人了吗？”_

 

五分钟后，Mycroft和Lestrade在最后这一名杀手尸体的旁边靠墙坐在了地上。

“妈的，你左手的剑术简直不能再好！”

“多谢夸奖。”Mycroft放下手里的剑，“你左手打人的功夫也不差。”

“这里面的剑是怎么抽出来的？”Lestrade把手里的雨伞扔了出去，“我怎么就抽不出来？”

Mycroft笑了：“下次教你。”

“有个问题。” Lestrade犹豫了一下，“你为什么一直不告诉我？”

Mycroft立刻明白他指的1998年的真相，他收起了笑：“这很复杂……”

“算了，我忽然不想现在知道了。”Lestrade突然打断，“你靠过来一点儿，我现在想吻你。”

Mycroft笑着靠了过去，用左手圈住了Lestrade。

“Mycroft！”

“Greg！”

房间的灯突然亮了，在近到不能再近的地方，Mycroft和Lestrade听到了声音，只能先停下，看向门口的来人。

Sherlock站住了，看起来还算是比较镇定，可跟在他后边的John却像是受到了惊吓。

“看来这里不需要我们了，John，我们走。”Sherlock拉住John的胳膊，转身向门外走去。

“等等，Sherlock，我刚才看到……好像是Mycroft和Greg在……”

“对，你没看错。”

“Mycroft和Greg？”

“John，这没必要大惊小怪，不过就是一个疯子和一个傻瓜的爱情故事罢了。”Sherlock的语气变得愉快起来，“比起这个，我更想和你聊一聊另一个既是疯子也是傻瓜的故事。”


	14. Chapter 14

2014年11月6日。

“我的职业生涯差不多要完了。”

从眼看着暴脾气的苏格兰场银发探长携带两把手枪离开安全屋到清理长官秘密住处的现场，调配车辆护送受伤的两个人去医院，再到现在站在高级病房外远程协助伤口缝合后立刻赶去办公室的长官做事件后续处理，Anthea几乎每时每刻都在悲哀自己就快要保不住的前途。特别是在看到浑身血污的两个人在死状不太好看的尸体前不顾形象地吻在一起时，作为第一个冲进现场也是唯一看到这个情景的她只来得及在心里“哇哦”了一声，紧接着探长的突然昏迷倒地，让她对前途的担心瞬间达到了前所未有的顶点，不夸张地说，她当时都能预见自己被长官解雇后悲惨的未来了。

长官伤的倒是不重，除了肩部中了一枪外，只有手臂和手背上有几处擦伤，这一点让她着实松了口气，可另一位的情况就不这么乐观。她记起长官看到病例时铁青的脸色和眼神中流露出的罕见杀意，这种眼神她已经很久没有看到过了，自从长官除掉上一任MI6的负责人Hugh之后，就再没有过。她不禁回头透过玻璃去看躺在病床上的探长，受长官指令，她监视这个男人已经九年多了，她不知道从前这是个什么样的人，但是这九年多，早已升为探长的他在工作中很久都没有必要这么拼命了。这几个小时的所见所闻让她吃惊，病例显示，之前的车祸给他带来的伤远没有看起来那么轻，实际上，他是带着折断的肋骨和尺骨以及轻微脑震荡赶去了长官的别墅，并在那里和长官并肩奋战的。

想到这里，她在心底再次向上帝祷告，希望今天不是她职业生涯的终点，虽然她不仅工作失误，而且还违抗命令。

身后响起熟悉的脚步声，Anthea转过身，果然看到了她的长官。

“他还没醒？”

“是的，长官。”

“Anthea。”

“长官。”

“我不喜欢有人违背我的命令，所以，下不为例。”

Anthea看着男人走进病房，又反手关上房门，长舒一口气：看来，上帝还是眷顾我的。

 

Mycroft关上病房门后，看到躺在床上的人，突然之间不知道该做些什么了，只是站在原地。

他看着他，眼前所见与记忆中的片段重合。那是来自1998年的3月的片段，虽然短暂得对于人生来说不过一块碎片，却美好得即便明知会割伤自己，也要紧紧抓在手里。他失神地盯着那双闭上的眼睛，他爱这双眼睛中的不羁与纯粹，他想起了这双眼只愿意停留在他一个人身上的往昔，他曾是如此的幸运。

“你是犯了错的小孩子吗？为什么一直站在门口？”过了许久，病床上的Lestrade睁开眼睛，向病床左边的座椅偏了头，“过来坐吧。你肩膀上的枪伤严重吗？”

“不严重。”Mycroft依言坐在椅子上：“我都没注意到你醒了。”

“我在他们给我的右臂打石膏的时候就醒了。” Lestrade嫌弃地瞥眼右臂，“从前天到现在除了失去意识那段时间，我就睡了不到五个小时，还是在前天半夜十二点多和抱着必死无疑心态的你打了漫长的一炮之后迷迷糊糊睡的。我很累，但是现在一点儿睡意也没有。”

Mycroft听明白了最后那句话的意思，可他在犹豫此刻他是不是应该说，以及他该从哪开始说，眼前这个经历大起大落受尽情伤的男人才能接受。

所谓患得患失，大抵就是这样。

“放轻松，我只是想听一个睡前故事。” Lestrade说的满不在乎，“Mycroft，只是一个故事而已。”

“我不擅长讲故事，但是我可以试试。”Mycroft深吸一口气，“从前有个小男孩，由于家族里的基因，他有着某种天赋，使得他从小就与众不同，所以也交到不到朋友……”

“可怜的孩子，他的童年应该少了许多欢乐。” Lestrade惋惜地插了一句，又撇撇嘴，“顺便说一句，你这个故事的开头可一点儿也不吸引人。”

Mycroft笑了笑，明显放松下来：“事实上，他并没有这样认为。他把时间用在阅读与思考，还有观察分析与归纳上。也许正是由于这些积累与训练，他15岁的时候被剑桥录取了。”

“他是个神童！他应该是剑桥史上录取的年纪最小的学生吧。”

“不是，在他之前1773年被剑桥录取的14岁William Pitt是最为年轻的本科生，在他之后还有2010年被剑桥大学的菲兹威廉学院录取的14岁的Arran Fernande。” Mycroft停顿一下，让故事回到正轨，“在剑桥的四年他不仅成绩优异，而且学会了如何交不同的朋友，最重要的是他认识到对于他的天赋与能力来说，进入情报机关工作是最好的选择。在他尚未毕业的时候，便通过了MI6的面试，被特别招募，毕业之后可进入机关工作。他以为一切即将像他想象的那样发展，可事实却是他做了两年并不适合他的外勤工作。”

“人生常有不如意，谁也不可能永远顺风顺水。”

“是啊。不过就在他困惑于处境，并质疑他的职业选择时，他在执行任务的过程中遇到了一个人，他恋爱了。那是他逻辑王国中的意外闯入者，却给他带来了一束光，他从来没有觉得会有这样一种情感，这样一个人，有能够点亮生活的能力，他觉得他被拯救了。”Mycroft眼中不觉浸染了温柔，可下一瞬被冻结，“但是他忘了，有光的地方总会有阴影相随。”

Lestrade想起那份档案，叹息一声：“阴影袭来，为了这个人，他做了最正确的选择。”

“对，他不得不舍弃了光，同时他也明白了自己的力量有多么渺小。于是从那时起他着手准备，花了七年的时间取代了他的上司，MI6的负责人，也是曾经给他下了圈套的人。这一次，他有足够能力去保护那束光。结果，他发现……” Mycroft停下来吐出一口气，“他发现，他失去了这个资格，因为那个人就快要结婚了。”

“哦……”Lestrade喉咙发出的声音夹杂着一丝痛苦和遗憾，“他们本可以不用错过这么多年的。” 片刻过后，笑容无奈又苦涩：“看看我们，你的发际线和我的白发，时光就是这么残酷。”

他们都不知道如何直截了当地开口。这是两个彼此相爱的成熟男人，自当年真相揭晓的那一刻起，在他们与杀手奋战险胜激动一吻之后，他们便已心知肚明，问题从来不在爱与不爱，而在如何去爱。

错过的岁月没能侵蚀爱意，却还是给他们之间划下了横沟，这其中有太多的顾忌。而多年后足够成熟的他们都明白，误会解除之后，并不是所有都能恢复如初。

Mycroft因为Lestrade的话默然。过了许久，才再度说话：“我自信可以用理智与逻辑处理任何问题，可真正难住我的却是两个情感问题，一个如何与Sherlock相处，让他避免走上歧途；另一个就是怎么处理和你的关系，才能不伤害到你。随着John的出现，第一个问题已经越来越不成为问题了，但是第二个问题我却始终无解。或许我应该让你来决定。”

Lestrade看着Mycroft将自己的左手轻轻翻过来，掌心向上，又将一个黑色的小盒子放在手掌中。

“这是迟到了16年的戒指，是当年在我们出事前我预定的。”Mycroft的手覆在戒盒之上，手指触着盒子下面粗糙带茧的手掌，“你想考虑多久都行，甚至可以永远都没有答复。但是现在，请你先不要回答我。”

Lestrade觉得自己的眼前模糊起来，他眨眨眼睛，告诉自己这只是因为他困了。

 

2014年11月11日。

暴雨将至。

Lestrade在用左手关上出租车车门的时候抬头看了看天上厚重的积云，心中为出门前没有带伞而懊悔一秒，他知道下暴雨的时候也是打车最困难的时候，而现在受伤未愈的他还不能自己开车出门，只能指望出租车。他甩甩头，先忘记这些麻烦，转身叩响了221B的房门，不及片刻，就看到了热情的Mrs. Hudson。

“Oh，你看起来有点糟糕。”Mrs. Hudson一边说话，一边让出门口。

Lestrade顺着她的目光，看向自己被吊起来的右臂：“别担心，只是骨折。”望了一眼楼梯，问：“他们都在？”

“对。”Mrs. Hudson突然两眼放光，靠近他低声说，“你知道吗？他们要去法国度蜜月啦！”

“真的吗？”Lestrade感到意外，因为他听说的只是出国办案。

“当然，还有，从6号开始Sherlock就没回来过，今天上午他们才一块回来的。”Mrs. Hudson眼角眉梢都带着神秘的笑意，“我早就知道他们会是一对，无论John否认多少次都是没用的，从我第一次见他和Sherlock来看房就知道了。”

Lestrade很配合地点点头，伸出手指向上：“我上去看看他们，顺便再祝福一下。”

二楼的门虚掩着，想起Mrs. Hudson刚刚说的话，出于礼貌，更出于避免看到不该看到的情景，Lestrade打算先敲门，等得到允许再进入。可是还没等曲起的指节落在门板上，就听到Sherlock在里面语气不善地大喊一句“门没锁”。

他推开房门进来，看到Sherlock正坐在经常坐的沙发上，而John则正在将东西一样样从置于房间中央的大纸箱里拿出来放在桌子上。一切都再正常不过，但是眼尖的他还是注意到了Sherlock微皱的衣领和John有些凌乱的发型。

“Hello，Greg。”

“John。”Lestrade走近并俯身打量大纸箱，“这些是？”

“我的东西。这两年租的房子退了，我搬回来了。”John停下手里的工作，站起来指了Sherlock对面空着的沙发，示意Lestrade坐下，“要喝茶吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。” Lestrade走过去，在Sherlock充满警告意味的眼神中，转而拖过来一把椅子，坐了下来。

John看到这一系列动作，瞪了一眼Sherlock，坐在沙发上：“呃……你的手臂好些了吗？”

“只是轻微骨折，多谢关心，下周就可以正常上班了。” Lestrade斟酌一会儿用词，“我听说你们最近要出国，要做什么吗？”

“查案。”

“旅游。”

Sherlock和John同时说出了完全不同的答案，两人隔空对视。

“旅游。”

“查案。”

对视之后，两个人很快修改了答案，只不过这一次又是不同的。

Lestrade被他们这种幼稚的行为逗笑了，John有些尴尬，Sherlock则装作不尴尬的样子，生硬地解释：“没人规定旅游和查案不能兼容，Gevin，别让我觉得你更愚蠢。”

“看看你们……”Lestrade放声大笑，根本不去纠正Sherlock故意说错的名字，“完全就像背着父母搞在一起的青少年。”

Sherlock吃瘪撅起嘴角，John害羞地扶额：“拜托，Greg，别再说了。”

“我没有恶意。”Lestrade见好就收，盯着Sherlock，“你小子就是个自私自大又固执的混蛋！”

这突如其来没有半分玩笑意思的指责让John和Sherlock一愣，沉默许久，John听到背光坐在对面的Sherlock几不可闻地叹息一声，说：“没错。”

Sherlock竟然承认了？这真是太令人惊讶了。

John试探的问：“Sherlock？”

“但是，我也是幸运的，找了一个足够宽容耐心又善良，而且还愿意说‘I do’的人。”

这句话让John不禁有些感动，若换做旁人，同样的话说出口恐怕没有任何分量，可若是Sherlock，那意义就重大多了。

然而，这一刻的感动还没过劲，Sherlock接下来说的话让John后悔没及时把他的嘴捂上，他就知道Sherlock睚眦必报。

“比起我们，你还是多关注你们自己吧。自那天之后，你和Mycroft就没再联系过吧。” Sherlock得意一笑，“论自私自大又固执，我自问不如Mycroft。你……”

“Sherlock！”John责备地出声打断，“你可以少说两句！”

“John，没关系。”Lestrade转头瞥到了窗户上雨滴，“时间不早了，我该告辞了。”说完，起身走去了门口。

John生气地从沙发上站起来，对Sherlock摇摇头，快步追着Lestrade下楼。

Sherlock冲着John消失在门口的背影，大声喊：“什么啊，我要说的是：你还没想好怎么说……”

“Greg，对不起，我替他向你道歉。”John在Lestrade拉开房门之前叫住他。

“John。”Lestrade不在意地笑笑，“我说了，没关系。” 

John欲言又止，最后只是打开房门，就在房门打开的刹那，倾盆暴雨骤然降临。

“Greg，稍等一下，我去帮你拿把伞。”

“不用麻烦了。”Lestrade紧紧盯着站在旁边店铺橱窗前的男人，身着黑色呢子大衣，手擎熟悉无比的长柄黑伞，不同于街上为了避雨而四散奔跑的人，他就那样安静地站在伞下，隔绝出方寸天地。

看到他站在门口，Mycroft稳步走上前，让出伞下大半空间：“介意和我一起走吗？”

Lestrade一步跨进伞下，裹紧大衣：“你怎么在这？”

Mycroft没有回答，只是打开停靠街边黑车的副驾驶一侧的车门，很贴心地护着伞下的人坐进去，又绕到驾驶座一侧上了车。

“你的司机呢？Anthea呢？”Lestrade像是发现新大陆一样，惊奇地看着Mycroft启动汽车。

“今天就只有我们两个人。” 

只有两个人，就像个约会。

约会，约会。

Lestrade很想嘲笑自己心里的这个毫无逻辑的联想，他想到就算是在1998年他们感情最难舍难分的3月，他们也没有实现一次再普通不过的约会，彼时便是那般，何况如今。

谁知Mycroft瞥了他一眼，似乎看透了他心中所想：“你可以把它看作是约会，因为它本来就是。”

Lestrade目视前方，前挡风玻璃上的雨刷左右摇摆，玻璃上的雨水划过的痕迹出现又消失，消失又出现，这样翻来覆去四五次后，他终于下定了决心。

“你现在有时间是吧，找个安静点的地方，我想和你好好谈谈。”

“好。”Mycroft调转了车头，开往另一个方向。

黑色的车在雨中飞驰，过了一段时间，汽车终于停下来，透过车窗他注意到了外面有着玻璃外墙的高大建筑。

“碎片大厦？”在通往72层开放式观景台的电梯间内，Lestrade终于忍不住说，“说真的，我从没觉得你和Sherlock一样是喜欢戏剧性的人。”

“这里比较安静。” 电梯门打开，Mycroft跟在Lestrade身后走出来，“是很适合谈话的地方。”

“视角很好，就是有点劳民伤财。”Lestrade俯瞰伦敦泰晤士河沿岸最具标志性的几处建筑，“你的枪伤好些了吗？”

毫无预兆的问题让Mycroft一愣，Lestrade没听到回答，就转过身来看他。

“好多了。你呢？”

“你自己看，还吊着呢。”

一阵长时间的沉默。

“所以，你决定了，是吗？”Mycroft小心翼翼地问，紧张地习惯性地攥起拳头。

Lestrade将手伸进从大衣口袋里，拿出了那个小黑盒，扔给站在不远处的人。

Mycroft用力抓着手里的盒子，脸上是难以掩饰的失落，半天过后，才强迫自己说话：“既然这样，我尊重你的选择……”

“你说我是你生命中意外出现的光，曾经是拯救过你的人，你还说过我对你有多么重要，但你从没听我说过你。我曾想像戒除酒瘾一样戒掉你，到头来却发现你早就溶在我的血液里，除非我死，否则不会真的摆脱你。我们之间的确隔着太多东西，但这不是问题，真正的问题在于你从来都不是最勇敢的那个，既然你把选择权给我，那么很好，我就再主动一次。我猜除了我，永远不会有第二个人能对你这个混蛋说‘我愿意’。”看着仍然呆呆站在原地的Mycroft ，Lestrade越来越焦虑，“上帝！你现在可以帮我戴上了。”

“什么？！”Mycroft难得地惊呼。

Lestrade抬头望天，再直视对方，几乎是咬牙切齿：“我一只手是打不开盒子的，而且还是左手，你难道还要我自己打开再戴上吗？”

终于反应过来的Mycroft立刻向对面的人走去，并迅速打开盒子，用朴素的指环套住了连接心脏的那根手指上。

“你要保证不再隐瞒我任何事情。”

“我保证。”话音落地，Mycroft迫不及待地吻上去。

唇齿相触的瞬间，整个伦敦华灯初上。

【完】


End file.
